Torn Into Pieces
by Salem Navy
Summary: Sequel to Behind These Eyes. It had been the most amazing night of her life and it wouldn't be until later that it became the most important night of her life. Kate's life changes forever after one special night with a team member. COMPLETE
1. SWAK

**Title: Torn Into Pieces**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Tate**

**Disclaimer: The show NCIS and it's characters belong to DPB, CBS and all those other people. Also, I do not own Kelly Clarkson or her song Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**This is a sequel to _Behind These Eyes_. If you couldn't tell, the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" By: Kelly Clarkson, also includes the line, "Torn Into Pieces." Hence the title. You probably want to read _Behind These Eyes _first.**

**

* * *

**

_It had been the most amazing night of her life and it wouldn't be until later that it became the most important night of her life._

* * *

She breathed in a deep sigh of air as his arms wrapped around her waist. It felt so good like this, being in his arms. Nothing could hurt, nothing mattered. 

They stood like this for what seemed like forever. Her back to his stomach, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tense up as she ran her hands up and down his arms, taking in every curve of his body. It was wonderful, he was wonderful.

Tonight would be the second time, the second night. The only difference was that tonight, they were not just jumping straight into bed. Last time, they took it slow, but it didn't seem like there were any true feelings. This time it was going to be slow, perfect, pure and magical.

She could feel his breathe on her neck and it caused her to body to tingle in all the right places. As his lips touched the skin on her collar-bone, she could feel the moisture of his kisses and it sent a whole new kind of sensation spiraling through her body.

His hands were like ice and his kisses like fire. She couldn't stop herself from moaning softly or from wriggling under his touch. Slowly, he spun her around and stared straight into her eyes. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and her entire body began to shake as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nothing had ever felt as fantastic as this did right now, nothing has ever been this perfect. She loved this feeling.

Unfortunately, it all ended with the ring of a phone. His arms dropped from her middle and a look a agitation appeared on his face.

"You don't have to answer that," she whispered, her head buried in his neck.

"What if it's Gibbs?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Tony," she sighed exasperatedly, a pleading look on her face.

"You are so cute when you are begging Katie," Tony said, laughing into a kiss.

The phone rang a few more times before the answering machine picked up. They weren't able to hear the message because by the time whoever it was started talking, Tony had already lifted Kate up off the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her into his bedroom.

The blankets were soft underneath her as he lay her down on his bed. His body positioned above her, she began to unbutton his shirt, quickening her pace with every breath. Kate's fingers brushed against his skin, touching him as lightly as possible. A smile appeared on his face as she reached the bottom button and he helped tug his shirt the rest of the way off.

With Kate still lying underneath him, Tony lifted her shirt, running his soft hands across her belly as he did so. She raised her arms for him and he pulled it off over her head. She felt her breathing come in shorter gasps now as he lowered his head to kiss her, to kiss her neck, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes and finally her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, touching hers ever so lightly and causing sparks to fly between the two of them. His hands found their way to her back, unstrapping her bra and caressing her skin in the process. Their bodies pressed together, naked flesh on naked flesh and she felt feelings from the night before come pouring back.

Tony unbuttoned her pants as Kate lifted her hips, helping him slide them off her legs. She sat for a moment watching as he slipped off his cacky pants and his boxers, leaving only one small scrap of clothing left between them... her panties. Looking down, he noticed that they tied on the sides and he carefully pulled one string on each side. Now there was nothing there, nothing to keep their naked bodies from joining together, yet they still waited as he kissed her gently between her breasts then lower down on her stomach, tracing his tongue along her body on his way back up.

Finally, after what seemed like years of waiting, their bodies connected in that split moment. Both of them trembled as they moved together in one solid motion. His hands traveled her body, from her breasts to her thighs, causing her to squirm even more. It was during this moment, as he bent down to kiss her, that he caught a glimpse into her soft brown eyes and realized just how amazingly beautiful she really was. Her skin shimmered in the moonlight that poured in through the window and her eyes sparkled like the most beautiful diamonds. Instead of kissing her lips as he had intended to, he instead leaned his head toward her ear and whispered into it silently.

"I'll never forget this moment."

It was then that Kate knew that she loved him. She loved Anthony DiNozzo. The strength that towered above her was amazing and she was enjoying every minute of what they were experiencing. He knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what he was doing. She lifted her head and kissed his lips softly, then his neck, tasting the sweat that escaped from his pores. Running her hands through his hair, she noticed his arm muscles holding him above her. She moved with him rythmatically as he took her to new heights and new places, everywhere she was supposed to go and be.

The sweat dripped from his body, landing softly on her skin like rain, feeling hot as fire and yet at the same time comforting. As she finally reached the sensation she had been waiting for, it tingled throughout her body and warmed her skin. She cried out softly as another one came soon after, followed by another and another. It was amazing and exhausting all at once. She wanted it to stop, but never end at the same time.

They made love over and over again until the moon had faded away and the sun had begun to rise.

Tony lay there, Kate wrapped in his arms, her head buried in his chest, the covers draped lightly over them. As he leaned his head back and saw her eyes closed and her curled up against him, looking like an angel, he knew then, at that moment, that he loved her. He loved Caitlin Todd.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "SWAK" because a SWAK is like a kiss and obviously this chapter is kinda... lovey dovey.**


	2. Reveille

**Guys… sorry if I made it seem like this was only a one chapter follow up. I probably shoulda mentioned that it was multiple chapters, huh?**

**Also, each chapter is titled after an episode of the show. Cool?**

**Well, hope you all enjoy it! And thanks to the few of you who have reviewed. I feel so loved. **

**

* * *

**

Kate rolled over, expecting to wrap her arms around a silently snoring Tony, but was surprised to instead find nothing. It took a few seconds for this to register in her mind, but then she heard the shower running and knew exactly where he was.

Tucking the sheet around her as she slid out of bed, she slowly made her way to the master bathroom, quietly pushing the door open as she entered. Dropping the sheet on the bathroom floor, she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in to the large tub. Tony's back was to her and he was rinsing the soap off of his body. Being the kind of woman that she was, Kate took advantage of her position and slinked her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on the shoulder.

"I knew you were there," Tony said, turning around to face her.

"Really?" Kate questioned, laughing slightly. "How did you know?"

"Give me some credit Kate. Special Agent here… I know all and see all."

"Alright Yoda," Kate smiled, water sprinkling lightly over her skin.

"You know you love all my words of wisdom," Tony replied, kissing her quickly on the lips and stepping out of the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta finish getting ready for work."

A look of puzzlement appeared on Kate's face. "Work? It's Sunday. We wrapped that case up yesterday."

"But Gibbs called this morning, ranting about some 'new-fangled technology' thing and said that he wanted us to come in at nine."

"What time is it now?" Kate inquired, agitation evident in her voice.

"Eighty twenty," Tony said quickly before darting out of the bathroom to dodge a sponge that Kate threw at him.

"Tony!" Kate yelled as she hurried to finish taking a shower. "Thanks for waking me up!"

"I think that Gibbs expects you to be late anyway," Tony told her, peering around the corner into the bathroom.

"And why is that?" Kate asked matter of factly.

"Because when I spoke with Agent Gibbs, he confided in me that he had been unable to come in contact with you. That is when I calmly told him that I would certainly try to contact you myself, but he should expect you to come in just a tad bit late."

"Quit with the holier-than-thou act and tell me what the hell you said," Kate commanded, slightly horrified.

"Nothing but the truth. I said that you were tonguing some sweet-talkin' guy out in the parking lot and that you probably went home with him to do something… kinky."

"Tony!" Kate yelled again, wishing that she had something else to throw.

* * *

Kate showed up at work thirty minutes after Tony had arrived. Running to her place to get some clothes had slowed her down a bit. Plus the fact that she had to finish showering, fix her hair and do her make up, didn't help. 

"Kate, your late," Gibbs growled from his desk.

"I know Gibbs. I'm sorry… but it is allTony's fault. He didn't call me until almost eight thirty," Kate defended, setting her things down on her desk.

"Did you have a good night Katie?" Tony teased.

"Shut up DiNozzo. I don't feel like putting up with your crap today," Kate replied.

It took Tony a minute to reply. "Well then don't sniff it," he laughed.

"Ugh," Kate groaned. "You drive me insane!"

"Only at night," he whispered so only she could hear.

She couldn't help, but smile in spite of herself.

"Did you say something DiNozzo?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Me? No, not a word," Tony lied.

"That's a first," Kate commented, then quickly asked, "So Gibbs, what are we doing here today? I mean, we finished with the case…"

"More paperwork," Gibbs interrupted.

"But we did that yesterday too."

"The geniuses that work in filing and what-not came up with a new system for us to file our reports or something… and of course, we have to figure out how to do it ourselves," Tony explained.

"Why didn't you tell me all this this morning?" Kate questioned.

"Because Katie, you were in the shower. Duh!"

After Tony said this, Gibbs and McGee both shot him very questioning looks.

"Really?" McGee said, in that goofy tone of his.

Realizing his slip up, Tony rephrased himself. "I mean. I assumed you were because I heard water running and such."

* * *

Abby pressed a few keys on the computer, waiting for her evidence and report screens to come up. Nothing happened. "Damn you!" she yelled, hitting the keyboard. 

"Geeze Abbs. I've never known you to abuse your computer before," Kate laughed, entering Abby's lab.

" I wouldn't call it abuse… more like motivation," she replied.

"Right. So what is wrong?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "New computer program they are making us use. It's supposed to be 'faster and more efficient', but truthfully, I think it is crap."

"They gave you a knew program too?" Kate asked, another laugh escaping her lips.

"You got it," Abby reiterated, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe that you can't figure out how to work this… thing."

"You think you are surprised? Imagine my reaction when I realized that I, Abigail Scuito, was no match for it." Abby sat for a moment sighing, then returned to her perky self. "So… what can I do for you?" she asked, pointing her fingers at Kate.

"Gibbs wanted you to help him out with our new program upstairs, but not that I know your dilemma."

"Tell him I said to chunk it out the window," Abby said, smirking.

* * *

**The line where Kate said that she didn't feel like putting up with Tony's crap and her replied with, "Well then don't sniff it," came from my friend Trudy. She said it to me one day when we were joking around and I started cracking up. Sounded like such a Tony line that I couldn't help myself.**

**Now if you want me to post the next chapter... you have to press that little review button in the corner.**

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Reveille" because Kate kinda has a wake-up call or less then one when Tony wakes her up late. Reveille to me also meant like a realization and Kate & Tony are starting to realize that this is harder to cover up than they thought.**


	3. Ice Queen

**I went to put up chapter four, thinking that I had already put this chapter up. Sorry for the hold up guys. If I would have known that I had forgotten about this chapter then it woulda been up like last week. **

**

* * *

**

Gibbs just sat at his desk, still perplexed with the technology that sat before him. With a scowl on his face, he pushed a few keys and watched in aggravation as his computer went haywire.

"McGee! Fix it!" he yelled, jumping up out of his chair and pointing his finger.

"I... I don't... don't exactly know how," McGee stuttered.

"Go get Abby," Tony suggested.

"No use," Kate said walking into the bullpen.

"What did she say?" Gibbs asked.

"Throw it out the window," Kate laughed.

"Do you find this funny Agent Todd?"

Kate suddenly stopped laughing. "Not at all. I was just..."

"I got it," Abby interrupted, exiting the elevator. "I figured it out. I finally got the new program working."

"Cough it up Tony," Kate said, holding out her handd. "I told you that Abby would figure it out before McGee did."

"It's only twenty bucks Kate," Tony sighed. "I can pay you back some other way." He smiled and Kate just shook her head no. Tony sighed again as he handed Kate a twenty dollar bill. "You let me down Probie. You really let me down."

* * *

Kate lay in her bed that night, thinking about her relationship with Tony and exactly where it was going, if anywhere. He had originally planned on staying with her that night, but she just wanted to be alone. Something just felt strange, something about her... her body. It made her want to be by herself and Tony said that he understood. He'd had days like that too. 

As they had stood in the parking lot together, Tony had taken her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Feel better okay? I'll be lonely without you tonight," he had told her as he held her in his arms. Right before she got in her car to leave, Tony kissed her on the forehead and promised to call her later on.

It was now almost eleven thirty and Tony had yet to call her. Laying down in her room, Kate wondered just what Tony was doing and what had kept him from calling. She had to admit that she was worried about him. What if he hadn't called because he had been hurt or something had happened to him? Then there was the other thought lingering in the back of her mind: What if there was another woman?

Sighing, Kate rolled over and got comfortable in her bed. If he wasn't going to call, then she had no reason to sit up all night and wait. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned as she flipped the covers off of her and got out of bed. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Who was coming by this late anyway?

It took Kate a little bit to get to the door because she was half asleep, but she made it. She yawned slightly and opened the door.

"Sorry I didn't call. I fell asleep right after I got out of the shower. Then I woke up a little while ago and I couldn't go back to sleep... because you weren't there with me," Tony explained as Kate let him in. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Kate smiled. "I couldn't sleep either."

"I know that you wanted to be alone, but I couldn't stay away."

"It's okay."

Tony leaned down and kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt off and he picked her up, carrying her to her room.

* * *

Kate yawned as she sat at her desk the next morning. She felt so tired and not to mention sick to her stomach. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite this way. Her and Tony had stopped to get breakfast before they came to work, so she knew she wasn't hungry. Maybe it was just the weather. 

"Sleepy Kate?" Tony asked from his desk as he ate his breakfast burrito.

"Just a little," she replied.

"Well it's not my fault. Someone didn't want to stop. You were like the energizer bunny."

"Tony!" Kate yelled. "Shut up and worry about your buck eighty-five."

"Oh please," Tony sighed.

"You should have returned the money."

"Well I'dburn more than a buck eighty-five driving back there."

"It's gonna come back to haunt you."

"What is?" he questioned.

"Karma. What goes around comes around, like a boomerang and when yours comes back around... you better duck really low," Kate taunted.

"Well you don't have to duck if you don't believe," Tony replied.

"Believe what?" McGee asked, walking into the room.

"Having a private conversation McGee," Tony told him.

"With all the bad karma you've built up with women alone, I'm surprised something hasn't just fallen off," Kate said, ignoring McGee's nosiness.

Tony quickly glanced down into his lap... just to be sure.

"Missing something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking by Tony's desk, coffee in hand.

"No, it's still there."

"How can you be so sure it was there to begin with?" Kate asked, trying to keep up with their banter.

"Because, you apparently found it last night."

Kate's eyes grew wide and Gibbs gave them each a questioning glance.

Tony could see the anger and hurt in Kate's eyes. "Guys, I'm just kidding. You know that," he laughed, speaking mostly to Gibbs and McGee.

"Enough with the joking around DiNozzo. We all still have to get a grasp on this new program," Gibbs ordered.

Once Gibbs had sat down at his desk, Tony looked over at Kate and noticed she still looked upset. "Hey Kate, I'm sorry. You know I was just..."

His apology was cut off by Kate. Her voice was kind of cracking and her eyes looked glossy from tears threatening to fall. "Just leave me alone Tony! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Ice Queen" because that is kinda how Kate is to Tony after he makes the slip up... cold and stand-offish. Abby also mentions this to Kate in the next chapter, "Conspiracy Theory."**


	4. Conspiracy Theory

**Love always... Ashes

* * *

**

Kate sat in the work bathroom, wiping the mascara from her cheeks. She didn't know why she was being so emotional. It wasn't as if Gibbs actually believed what Tony had said about them being intimate and if he had, he didn't let on. So everything was okay. Right?

Normally, she would be able to hold herself together. Normally, something as small as this wouldn't have even caused her to flinch, but that was just it. This wasn't normal; something was wrong with her. The only problem was, she wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her.

She started to think back. It seemed like so much had happened within the past few weeks that she didn't know where to begin and she wasn't sure where it all ended.

What had happened? She kept wondering over and over, until finally... she figured it out. Maybe it was the right answer, maybe it wasn't. All she knew was that it was a reasonable answer and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

The music blared through the speakers and into the confines of her lab. This was when Abby felt at peace. Even with loud rock music and the room as cold as ice, she still felt relaxed. Plus, her computer was working again. Well, it had always been working, it was just that now she knew how to work the program. 

Since she had nothing better to do, Abby sat back in her chair and played Spider solitaire, occassionally reaching over and taking a sip of her Caf-Pow.

After she had won about six games and started on another, she looked over and saw Kate standing by the door to her lab. She went over and turned down her stereo, realizing how loud the music must be to the "normal" ear.

"Sorry," Abby apologized. "I get caught up in my own little world down here." She sat for a moment, waiting for Kate to say something, anything. When she didn't, Abby just asked her usual question. "So what can I do for you? Kate? Earth to Caitlin Todd!" Abby waved her hands in front of Kate's face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Abbs," Kate said, finally coming back to reality.

"No big deal, but geeze. You were really zoned out there."

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind. A lot," Kate explained.

"Wanna talk about it?" Abby asked, being the comforting friend.

"I would but... I'm not sure. I don't want to say anything and it turn out just to be a worry of mine." Kate sighed and walked over to sit in the nearest chair.

Abby stood up from her rolling chair and walked over to Kate, giving her a hug as she pulled her up from where she had just sat. Kate felt a tear stream down her cheek as Abby squeezed her tighter.

"I'm here for you Kate," Abby whispered in her ear and pulled away to look at her face. Kate quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen, but more soon followed. "I don't know exactly what is going on, but you know where to find me if you need something."

Kate just nodded her head one more time and hugged Abby again before she turned to leave.

"Abby," Kate said, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I may be pregnant," she quickly blurted out.

Abby's jaw just dropped and she stared at Kate in disbelief. _Could I have heard her right?_ She had to check. "Pregnant?" Abby questioned.

Kate just nodded her head yes and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"No... I haven't tested yet," Kate told her. "But it is possible."

Abby walked over to where Kate stood and embraced her best friend in a tight hug, yet again. "Aww Kate." Abby rubbed Kate's back very softly. "It's possible that you're going to be a mommy and..." Abby paused, looking Kate in the eye. "Who would be that father? Please tell me that it isn't Darrell or the dude with the bad hygiene because that is just... blugh."

Kate laughed slightly. "No, neither of them."

"Well then who? Don't leave me hanging."

"Tony," Kate deadpanned.

This time Abby's jaw hit the floor. "Tony? Anthony DiNozzo? That Tony?"

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Conspiracy Theory" because Kate is not exactly sure whether or not she is pregnant (hence theory) and she told Abby before she told Tony (hence conspiracy.)**


	5. Sub Rosa

Although it was freezing cold inside the store, Kate felt like she was on fire. Her body temperature must have hit one-hundred degrees because she was burning up, so hot she couldn't see straight. There were tons of boxes in front of her, each one slightly different from the next. There were pink ones, blue ones, green ones, all colors. Then, they each said something different: EPT, Equate, you name it, it was there. She just wasn't sure which one was for her. Then she saw one, "detect pregnancy five days before your missed period." That sounded like the one she needed.

Quickly grabbing the box before she could change her mind, Kate took it up to the counter where a beautiful woman with greying hair was waiting to check her out. She was almost afraid to let the woman ring it up, knowing that once the woman did, her only choice would be to actually use it.

"Ya nervous hunny?" the woman asked her. She had a down south, country accent, the southern drawl... Georgia, Kentucky maybe. Kate looked at her name tag, Litty-Mae, definitely Kentucky. "You look a mite pale there sweet heart." The way Litty-Mae said sweet heart actually sounded more like sweet-art. It made Kate want to laugh, so she did.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Kate told her through quiet laughs.

"Well, alrite then. That'll be six dollars and eighty-three cent."

Kate dug through her wallet pulling out the money, slowly realizing what she was paying for. Once again, she grew hot and felt like the walls were closing in around her. Shaking it off quickly, she handed Litty-Mae the money.

"Seventeen cents ya change," she told her after she'd counted the money up. Everytime she talked, Kate heard the accent.

"Thanks," Kate said, taking the bag.

"Ya know... you'll make one pretty momma," the woman told her as she was leaving. Turning her head around, Kate wasn't sure whether to say thanks or to cry, so she just smiled and nodded her head slightly... letting a single tear flow down her cheek.

The walk to her car seemed to take forever and once she finally made it there, she felt exhausted, like every breath was gone from her body. Once again she got that hot feeling, followed by a wave of sickness. Dropping the bag beside her car door, she leaned over in the grass and threw up.

"Have you had morning sickness yet?" she remembered Abby asking her the day before, right after she had gotten over the shock of Tony possibly being the possible babies father.

"Thanks for jinxing it Abbs," Kate said aloud as she straightened herself up and unlocked her car door. She threw the bag with the pregnancy test in it, into the passenger seat and opened up the glove compartment to grab a tissue. She wiped her mouth off and grabbed the water bottle she had in her cup holder and quickly took a sip. She didn't want to swallow it, so she swished it around in her mouth for a moment and spit it out into the parking lot. "God Kate, you look like hell," she said to herself as she looked into the mirror just above her head. She had what looked like raccoon eyes. Throwing up had made her eyes water and her eyes watering had made her mascara and eyeliner run. "Just beautiful." She grabbed another tissue, poured some water on it and wiped the makeup from underneath her eyes. It wasn't perfect, but she figured it was good as she was gonna get, at least until she borrowed some make-up supplies from Abby.

As she went to start her car, she realized what time it was. 8:15, fifteen minutes late for work and by the time she got there, it would be thirty. Gibbs wouldn't be happy about this.

* * *

"Where are you Kate?" Gibbs barked into his phone. 

"Walking towards you right now."

Gibbs turned to see Kate wasn't lying. She had entered the bullpen thirty minutes late and he was pretty pissed. "What took you so long to get here?" he yelled as he closed his cell phone.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I just... had a few things to do before I came to work," Kate defended. She had put the pregnancy test in her purseso that she wouldn't look suspicious carrying a CVS Pharmacy bag into work. Plus, Tony would ask less questions this way. She wouldn't have to worry and tell him what was in the bag.

Gibbs could tell by the look on Kate's face that she truly was sorry. It also seemed that something else was on her mind, but he didn't ask. He and Kate had never really talked about things that were bothering her because she wasn't really a tell-all kind of girl. "Just don't let it happen again," he sighed.

"I won't," she promised as she sat down at her desk. Her eyelids felt heavy and her stomach was still a little shaky. "_Come on Todd. You can't fall asleep at work, especially after coming in late_," she told herself. She noticed that Tony was looking at her strangely, almost as if he knew something she didn't. It made her nervous. What if Abby had told? _No, she wouldn't do that._ What if Tony just knew? It made her hot again and it made her sick to her stomach. Standing up, she rushed to the bathroom so once again, she could throw up.

* * *

"At this rate, I'm not sure I need that test to tell me I'm pregnant Abbs," Kate confided to her best friend while down her lab. "I keep getting really hot, followed by a feeling of suffocation then finally..." 

"The throwing up stage," Abby interrupted. "Maybe you're just sick."

"I doubt it."

"Well can I ask you something... again? Since you never exactly answered me before."

"What?"

"What do you want that test to say?"

"God, I don't know."

Abby looked at Kate with narrowed eyes. "Yes you do know."

"I'm not sure. I mean, I've always wanted to have kids someday, but is now that someday? And is Tony that somebody? Lately, I've felt less and less close to him. It's almost as if we're moving apart," Kate explained.

"But who's fault is that? Ever since you found out you 'might' be pregnant you've like been... the ice queen to Tony. I'm surprised he hasn't just said 'screw you' and then went and found himself some hot blonde," Abby said, giving Kate this 'duh' look.

"Yeah me too," Kate whispered.

"God Kate! Can you be that naive? The reason I even said that was so you would realize Tony doesn't want some hot blonde! He wants you... you, Caitlin Todd. How can you not see that? He looks at you all the time with this senseless gaze that makes Gibbs slap him in the back of the head. Plus, you said he told me he loved you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It means everything," Kate said, beginning to get weepy. "I guess my only choice now is to confirm what I already know... that I'm pregnant."

"You go do it girl!" Abby yelled, throwing her fist into the air. Then she laughed slightly. "Huh... sorry, I got swept up in the moment. I guess it's just the cheerleader in me."

* * *

**Thanks Cheezmunky!**

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Sub Rosa" because everything about the pregnancy is kinda being kept under wraps and hidden from everyone, including Tony, excluding Abby.**


	6. Probie

**Okay, just for your clarification... and my own, the first time Kate and Tony had sex was in _Behind These Eyes_ and the second time was in the first chapter of this story, which took place three weeks after _Behind These Eyes_. So at this moment, on the day in this chapter, Kate is about a one month and one day pregnant.**

**Oh and sorry for the long awaited update! Ya know you love me and my procrastination.

* * *

**

Kate sat on the sink in the bathroom for the longest time, just holding the test in her hands. She had yet to look down and see the results. She didn't need to, she knew what it would say. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother or not. It was something she would be new at. It would be like being a Probie all over again.

"Just look at it Kate. There's nothing wrong with confirming what you already know," she told herself. Taking a deep breath and turning the test over in her hands one last time... Caitlin Todd found out she was going to be a first time mom.

* * *

"_How am I going to tell everybody this? Especially Tony,_" Kate thought as she made her way down to Abby's lab to relay the news. 

All day she had been wondering if she was really pregnant and now that she knew, she found herself wondering different things. _Is it a boy or a girl? What will we name it? Who will they look like, me or Tony?_ Mostly though, she wondered if she could accept it. Hell, could Tony? Or Gibbs, McGee... everyone? It was nerve racking and before she could come up with any of the answers, she was down in Abby's lab. Unfortunately, McGee, Gibbs and Tony were there to. How was she going to tell Abby with all of them there?

She could feel Tony look at her, but she avoided his gaze. She couldn't look into his eyes right now. She had barely spoken to him in two days and she felt extremely guilty.

Instead of looking at him, Kate turned her attention to Abby who was chatting up a storm with Gibbs, McGee and Tony. Her back was to Kate so she obviously didn't see her standing there.

Not sure of exactly what to do, Kate just stood for a moment, but before she could make a decision, McGee had noticed her and called her into the conversation. _There goes leaving. _"Kate, come here! Abby was telling us this... story about her... tattoo guy? Yeah, her tattoo guy. Unfortunately, I am not sure exactly where it is going."

Kate feigned a laugh and walked over to join the group. Abby looked at Kate for a second, but Kate just mouthed, "not now." Abby nodded her head and continued on with her story.

Kate tried to pay attention, but with Tony standing so close to her, practically breathing on her neck, she found herself getting distracted. Thoughts ran through her mind of what her life with Tony would be like once their baby was born. Everything she imagined seemed so wonderful, perfect and simple. Her life was going to be perfect... magical and everything in between.

Snapping herself out of her dream world, Kate found that Abby's story-time was over and now, McGee, Tony and Gibbs were discussing something of equal importance to Abby's tattoo guy. Meanwhile, Abby had been left out of that loop and was just staring at Kate with a determined look on her face.

"So..." Abby whispered.

Kate just nodded her head and mouthed, "I am."

Big tears welled up in Abby's eyes and she started squealing and of course, seeing Abby crying, it caused Kate to cry too. The only difference was, this time, they were happy tears. Unable to control themselves, Kate and Abby both started sobbing and pulled each other into a hug, followed by jumping up and down.

Just now noticing the unusual behavior of the two women, the three guys just stared at each other... and Abby and Kate.

"Are you two okay?" McGee spoke up.

"Yeah, fine," Abby said, letting Kate go and wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to elaborate?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Not right now," Kate replied, wiping her eyes as well.

"I've had three wives and I still don't understand women," Gibbs said.

"I don't think that any man ever will," Tony deadpanned, staring straight at Kate.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Probie" because in the very beginning, Kate says, "It would be like being a Probie all over again."**


	7. Mind Games

**I know... I am such a loser cause I haven't updated. I have had this chapter written forever, but I was a little depressed cause I didn't get any reviews for chapter 6. Are you guys trying to make me sad?**

**Please read... and review!

* * *

**

Kate paced around her living room, wondering exactly how she was going to tell Tony that she was having a baby. And not just any baby... his baby. After the incident down in Abby's lab, Tony had shot questioning glances in her direction for the rest of the afternoon. Feeling he deserved to know as soon as possible and knowing that work was not exactly the best place to tell him, Kate asked Tony if he would come over a little later. With him agreeing to be at her place around 7:30, with some chinese food, all Kate had left to do was sit and wait. Or in her case, pace and wait. She had never been a patient person. Which made her wonder, how could she be patient with a baby... and Tony?

"God Tony, where are you?" Kate sighed, looking at her watch and seeing that it was ten until eight. "Ugh!"

But then, as if knowing what she was thinking and when she was thinking it, she heard a knock at the door and then listened as Tony yelled, "delivery!" She couldn't help but laugh at him as she opened the door and saw him standing there with a Chinese take-out carton propped sideways on top of his dark brown hair.

"Delivery," he said in a goofy Chinese accent that would most likely have offended anyone who was Asian... it was that horrible.

"Get in here before someone sees you," Kate giggled, grabbing his arm and pulling him through her open door.

"Gladly," he said as she closed the door. "Hey wait... do you not want anyone to see me?"

Kate just laughed and didn't answer him. "Katie!" he whined, as he followed her into the kitchen and set the food on the counter top. Then turned around to face Kate. "Are you not answering me because I was late?" She just sat there with a smug look on her face. "Listen babe, I am sorry that I was late. The lady at the counter barely spoke a word of english except something that sounded like, 'you pay now.' And since I never bothered to take Chinese in high school or college, never thought I would need it, I was kind of well... screwed."

"It's okay. I was just giving you the silent treatment to make you nervous. I am just glad that you are here," she replied.

"Aww thanks hunny bunny..."

Kate gave Tony a strange look before giving him a quick kiss and going to the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Is that it? Just one little peck and then you walk off?" Tony complained.

"Yes because I know just what will happen if I 'really' kiss you," Kate explained, carrying her and Tony's plates to her small dining room table.

"Alrighty then, whatever you want. I will just sit through dinner, deprived of the one true joy in my life," he said dramatically. "I guess I will just get the drinks. Beer?"

Kate almost said yes, but then caught herself. "No, just a Diet Pepsi."

"If you say so," Tony grabbed the drinks and sat down across the table from her. "What are you watching?" he asked, glancing at the television from his chair.

"Oh... A Baby Story," she replied with a mouthful of food.

"Attractive Kate, really..."

"Sorry. If you don't want to watch it, all you have to do is turn it off."

"I was referring to the chewed up food in your mouth that you just so pleasently showed me," he explained. "Besides there is nothing wrong with this show. It just so happens, Iadore babies."

"Really?" Kate asked, surprised. "You never really came off as the baby type of guy to me."

"Sure, I have always wanted kids. They are so cool." Kate smiled and laughed at this. "But not right now," he added. Her smile faded. "Yeah, kids are cool."

"Why not right now?" Kate tried to sound calmer than she felt.

"I just don't know if I am ready for them yet. I mean, although I like kids and I am a lot like a big kid, most of them don't seem to like me. Remember that one teenager that just hated me when we were on protection detail?"

"He didn't hate you. He was going through a rough time and he just decided to take it out on you."

"Yeah well whatever. When I have kids, I want them to stay little forever, because when they grow up they get mean and hate their parents. I don't want to have a baby and then end up... him or her just, not liking me."

Kate smiled slightly again. "_That is all. He is afraid they won't like him_," she thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony queried.

"Come on Tony. Kids love you. Like you said, you are just a big kid... basically," she assured him.

"Am not."

"You said it yourself."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Listen Kate, I do not feel like arguing with you tonight," Tony said jokingly, throwing his napkin down in defeat and putting a mock hurt look on his face.

"I won," Kate said.

Tony just laughed and motioned for her to come over to where he was sitting. Smiling, Kate walked over to Tony. "What?" she asked innocently. Instead of answering, Tony just placed his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you," he said, when they broke apart, looking straight into her eyes, as if daring her to look away.

Kate felt her heart jump. "I love you too," she said, straddling his lap.

"See where a kiss leads Katie? Gosh, I thought you could handle yourself."

"Shut up DiNozzo."

"First I love you's then shut up. How rude." He smiled yet again and ran his hands along Kate's sides and up underneath her shirt.

Kate raised her arms up and Tony pulled the shirt over her head and began kissing her on the neck and along her collar bone.

She just closed her eyes and reveled in the moment before suddenly remembering why she had wanted Tony to come over in the first place. "Wait Tony. I really need to tell you something."

"To late Kate. There is no waiting once I've reached this point," he replied, kissing her deeply, tracing his tongue along the recesses of her mouth.

Giving into Tony's caresses and kisses, Kate realized that she would just have to tell him later. What other choice did she have? Surprising her, Tony stood up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He gently pressed her back against the nearest wall as she undid his pants and panted heavily into his mouth. "God Tony..." she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Mind Games" because Kate is playing mind games with Tony (not telling him about the baby) ... and herself. Not to mention, she came so close to telling him and instead, goes for sex.**


	8. Blackwater

**Sorry for the no update. I am losing my motivation... I need to get back in the mood. In the next chapter or so, I am gonna try and explain why I chose certain episode titles for certain chapters. Althoughm my reasoning may not be very clear.

* * *

**

"I can't believe you Kate. He has a right to know," Abby told Kate down in her lab the next day. "You have to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Tony asked, entering Abby's lab through the glass doors.

"What? Oh, nobody. Nothing," Kate replied, motioning for Abby to keep quiet. She knew that if she didn't tell Tony about the baby soon, then Abby certainly would.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I understand. I've interrupted another one of those woman things. Right?" After not getting an answer, Tony took the hint. Still trying to joke around, he added, "I'll just leave. I know where and whenI am not wanted."

Kate sighed. "No Tony. It's okay... it is just a silly... thing," she lied.

"Did you want something?" Abby joked, causing Tony to turn back around.

"Well, now that you mention it," he said, walking back towards the girls. "Gibbs said it is lunch time. Something about 'take a break while you have it.' He seems to be in a bad mood -what's new- so, this is like... a once in a life time chance."

"Must you always be so dramatic?" Kate asked.

"Yes and since I must always be dramatic... would you and Abigail please accompany me to the exquisite Chinese resteraunt just down the road?" Tony said it a manly, stuck-up voice. "If you prefer, since it is such a lovely day outside, we can enjoy our meal outdoors at the newly dec..."

"Okay Tony," Kate interrupted. The voice he had been doing was beginning to agitate her. Plus, it was slightly creepy.

"I'll go," Abby spoke up. "I'm not so sure about Agent Todd though."

Kate eyed Abby. "Of course I will go," she said, turning to Tony.

* * *

Chinese food had never tasted so good to her. Kate had always known that when you were pregnant you were eating for two, but she had never known that your stomach was like a bottomless pit. With every bite she took, she didin't get any fuller. She even made sure to eat slow because she knew that when you ate slower, you would know exactly when you were full and she definitely didn't want to over eat, at least not in this "condition."Although she still didn't feel full, maybe even still a little hungry, Kate put her fork down and sat for a few minutes, hoping her food would settle... sooner rather than later. 

"Not hungry anymore Kate?" Tony asked, shoving a forkful of fried rice into his mouth.

"Truthfully, I am not sure," she replied. "I am gonna let some of the food digest first."

"You know, the two of you haven't argued at all this week... barely," Abby spoke up, playing along as if she didn't know about Kate and Tony's 'not-so-secret' relationship.

Tony sat quietly for a minute or two before saying the first thing that came into his mind, "Sure we have."

"Took you long enough Tony," Kate taunted.

"Oh don't even start with me Katie."

"What did I tell you about calling me Katie, DiNozzo?"

"You'll get over it CAITLIN."

"Ugh! You are so incredibly annoying!"

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Abby commented.

Ignoring Abby, Kate and Tony kept bantering.

"What kind of idiot is afraid of canopy beds Anthony?"

"I am not afraid. It is more like... a phobia."

"Oh my God! Same difference!"

"Is not."

"You guys can quit now," Abby said.

"Is too."

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since like forever."

"You are just making that crap up so you will be right."

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not."

Abby hated being ignored. "I know that you and Kate are sleeping together Tony!" she yelled.

Immediately, Tony quit arguing with Kate and looked at Abby. "You... what? Huh?"

"You and Kate are sleeping together," Abby repeated.

"Abbs, I don't know where you heard that, but..." Abby gave him a look. "... yeah, it is true."

"Abby! You promised that you wouldn't mention anything," Kate scolded.

"No, I promised that I wouldn't mention anything to Gibbs, McGee or Ducky. Tony was never included," Abby corrected.

"Well now that the cat is out ofthe bag..." Tony slinked his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Move it DiNozzo," Kate ordered.

"Or what?" Tony asked, his arm not budging.

"Or lose it," she replied, referring to what was between his legs.

He quickly moved his arm before Kate made him less of a man. "Geeze babe, you are awful touchy here lately. Hormones being crazy or something?"

"Sorry," Kate apologized. "I guess I am a little edgy lately."

Tony looked at Kate for a minute, then at Abby. Then, back at Kate. "So... how far along are you?"

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Blackwater" because although blackwater actually means a disease, it reminds me of dark or deep water. Which is exactly what Kate has gotten herself into. Do I need to tell you what creek she is up without a paddle?**


	9. Bete Noire

**I know, I know. I have two huge school projects due this month, so I am trying to keep up on them and this. Oh and now at the bottom of each chapter is the reason I chose the chapter titles. **

**I love you guys! Please read and review!

* * *

**

Kate couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Tony just said what she thought he'd said? She just sat and stared at him in complete and utter shock. "_How did he find out?_" she wondered. "_The only person who knows is Abby and she hasn't said anything. Has she?_" Her mind was spinning, a million things were running through it at once. Kate was speechless, nothing, no idea of what to say and she couldn't help but contemplate how Tony had discovered, what she thought, was a well hidden secret.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked, trying to play along as if she had no clue what Tony was referring to.

"Let me rephrase. How long has it been 'that time' of the month?" he asked, rewording his question.

Kate let out a sigh of relief while Abby let out a sigh of frustration.

"_So he doesn' know,_" Kate thought. "I am not on my period Tony," she said aloud.

"Well you've sure been acting like it. You have the 'usual' period symptoms. Extra moody, not so good at the comebacks, eating funny and like last night, it takes some convincing to get you to have sex," he explained.

"Whoa," Abby said, holding up her hands as if saying T.M.I., but of course, it really didn't bother her... Kate just needed humoring.

"Tony!" Kate yelled. "Although Abby knows about us, I would like to keep our private life... private."

"Come on Katie. With that whole against the wall thing last night, it's obvious that we have a wild and crazy- ugh!" Tony groaned as Kate elbowed him in the ribs, stopping him from finishing that embarrassing sentence.

* * *

At first, the ride back to the office seemed quiet, until they all begain arguing about whether Brad Pitt was a jerk for what he had done to Jennifer Aniston. Of course Abby and Tony were on Team Jolie while Kate was left alone on Team Aniston.

"Come on. Angelina is so hot! How could you not want to be with that woman? I mean, she's got more sex appeal than... Gibbs."

Tony eyed Abby wierdly and made a quick gagging noise after she said that, but the spoke up. "Exactly. I slightly agree with Abbs... minus the Gibbs thing. Don't get me wrong, Jennifer Aniston is gorgeous, but Angelina Jolie is... well Angelina Jolie. She is like a sex goddess Kate."

"So you would end like a four year relationship for Angelina Jolie?" Kate asked, trying to make her point that Brad Pitt was an ass.

"It depends," he replied.

"On what?"

"Whether or not you ever really loved them," Abby said, helping Tony out.

"Okay well, what if it was me?" Kate inquired.

"Well geeze Kate. I never really thought of you like that but..."

Kate laughed slightly. "No offense Abbs, I love you and all, but my question was more for Tony."

"Oh yeah. I knew that."

"Well then Tony?" Kate asked again. "What would you do? Leave me?"

Tony thought for a minute. "No, I wouldn't leave you. I would... ask you to marry me."

"What?" Kate looked at Tony, shocked. He just smiled back at her with the one-hundred watt smile.

"Oh my God! Tony look out!" Abby screamed from the back seat.

* * *

Lights were flashing, red, blue... red, blue, over and over. He felt a sting in his left side and his breaths were coming in short gasps. He tried to move his arm, tried to lay it on Kate's shoulder, leg, arm, anything. But he couldn't move his arm. He didn't even know where he was. He wanted toturn his head, see if Kate was by his side, but he was too tired and he knew that it was no good, he couldn't see anything over the blinking lights. They were blinding.

Then he heard a voice and saw a blurry figure standing over him._ Kate?_

"Mr. DiNozzo? I need you to blink twice if you can hear me."

_No, not Kate_. He blinked twice.

"Very good. If you can feel this, blink twice."

She pressed lightly on his leg. Once again, he blinked twice. She continued to do this, over and over. He continued to blink, over and over. But when she got to his left side, he felt pain, especially in his arm. She knew this.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo."

"It's okay. You are just doing your job," he reassured her, surprising himself. He hadn't known that he had enough air in him to talk, to even continue to breathe.

The woman smiled lightly at him, her face still slightly blurry through his swollen left eye. Her smile reminded him of Kate and he immediately felt a pang in his chest, his heart. _Is she okay? Is Abbs okay?_

"How are my friends?" he asked. "Where are they?"

"You shouldn't talk so much. You're weak," the woman replied. He knew she was avoiding the question, but he wasn't going to let her.

"That wasn't what I asked. Please answer me. Are they okay?" he asked again and again, she didn't answer. "Listen, both of those women in that car... I love them." He felt himself beginning to cry, tears welling up in his eyes. "They are my co-workers and my friends. I have to know. You have to tell me."

"Get some rest. You'll be taken to the hospital in a few minutes. We contacted your boss and he requested that if you weren't hurt too badly, then he'd like for us to wait so he could ride with you." The woman left the ambulance without another word and Tony was left wondering whether Abby and Kate were still alive.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter 'Bete Noire' because Tony is extremly scared and his worst nightmare may be coming true.**


	10. Family Secret

**I have a legitimate excuse... I have FCAT (Florida Comprehension Assessment Test) Monday and Tuesday which I've been studying for and a HUGE research project due March 7th which I've barely started. I have chapter 11 written, just not typed itup. I promise I will as soon as I get done with FCAT and my research project. I am so sorry you guys.**

**Keep reviewing... I love it! **

**

* * *

**

"As soon as you fill out these forms, you will be good to go," a nurse told Abby as she left the room.

"Thank the lord," Abby sighed. "I thought that I was going to be in here forever."

The four men smiled and looked at her. Tony had just been released a few minutes ago and his left arm was in a cast. His first instict after getting out was to go visit Kate, but Abby threw a fit. She didn't want to be the last one to go visit her best friend. So of course, Tony was forced to wait.

"Here you are," the nurse said, returning with on more form for Abby. "Just sign here and here and you will be free to go."

"Okay, thank you so much," Abby said, signing the form in the neccessary places.

The nurse took the forms. "No problem. I hope that leg doesn't give you too much trouble," she said as she left the room for the second time.

"God, this is really going to suck," Abby whined, getting up off the hospital bed and grabbing her crutches.

"I can't believe that you got a red cast. I really thought that you would want the black," McGee stated.

"No. This one will match my red socks."

The four men couldn't help but laugh at Abby as they walked out of the door.

"How is Kate, Gibbs?" Tony asked as they all made their way down the hall.

"I don't know. I only saw her through the door before a doctor came yelling at me that Abby was awake and wanted to see me," Gibbs replied.

"McGee, Ducky?" _Somebody had to have seen her._

"We weren't allowed in yet when we went by," McGee told him. "They were still examing her."

"So no one has went and visited her?" Abby asked, shocked. "If I had known that then I would've made you guys go to see her instead of waiting around for me to be released. She has to lonely."

"Oh Abbs." Tony put his 'non-broken' arm around her shoulder for a second. "We couldn't go see her without you. It just wouldn't be right," he said in a mock-seriousness.

"You are such a goofball Tony," Abby said after he moved his arm. "But we love you for it. Now let's see Kate."

The five of them stood outside of Kate's hospital room for a moment before McGee took the plunge and opened the door.

As they stepped into the room, they could see Kate lying asleep in the bed. She looked so fragile, like a child. An I.V. was being run into her arm and Tony could see that there was a bruise on her right cheek. He couldn't stand to see her this way. It wasn't Kate. They were all so used to seeing her strong and standing, yelling at Tony or elbowing him in the ribs, laughing with Abby or even occasionally arguing with Gibbs.

"She is not nearly as hurt as she looks or as hurtas we had expected."

"Holy hell!" Abby yelled, practically jumping off the ground and almost dropping her crutches in the process. "Warning would ya? Geeze. Who are you anyway?" she asked the man who snuck up behind her.

"I am Dr. Brad Pitt," he said, extending his hand. "I am assuming the you are Abigail. I mean,Abby."

"You're kidding right?" McGee asked as Abby shook his hand.

"About the name? No. I wish I was."

"Yeah man. I bet in the beginning that goes well with the ladies, huh?" Tony questioned, raising his eyebrows. Gibbs smacked him -lightly- in the back of the head. "Thanks boss. I needed that."

Brad took the hint. "Okay. So which news would you like first. The good? Or the bad?"

"Bad," Abby piped up. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'd like to leave this hospital on a happy note."

"I like the way you think," Brad said. "So, the bad news is that Caitlin has extensive bruising, mostly on her right side. Which of course, was the point of impact. She also had to have sixteen stitches above her eye. She had quite a large gash there. Not to mention, a hairline fracture in her ribs and a fracture in her wrist."

"Wow. Glad I wanted the good news last," Abby said. "All that is really, reallydepressing."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ducky asked, speaking up finally.

"Yes... that's part of the good news," Brad said excitedly. "Want the rest?" Abby nodded enthusiastically. "The baby will be fine."

"Oh hell," Abby said worriedly, as everyone else stood there... speechless.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Family Secret"...that episode airs next week... because obviously the baby will be a new addition to the NCIS 'family.' Plus, the baby has also been kept a 'secret.' So FAMILY + SECRET Family Secret! Yeah.**


	11. Call of Silence

The silence engulfed the entire room, leaving only the sounds of the beeping machines to echo through their ears. Although, Tony could've sworn that his heart beat was so loud that it was bouncing off the walls, leaving an incessant thumping in everyone's heads. "_Baby? My baby?_" he wondered.

"So does anyone know who the lucky father is?" Brad asked, prying just a little too much.

"If we did, don't you think that we would have called him and at least let him know his girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed?" Gibbs replied in a tone that clearly said 'none of your business.' Silence, pure silence once again.

"Doctor to doctor, when do you believe she can be released?" Ducky inquired, stepping forward.

Brad cleared his throat. "Well she isn't in terrible condition. But just to be on the safe side, probably in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Pitt. Now, do you think that maybe you and I could talk a bit more? Maybe you could show me how all of these machines work. I only work with the dead ones so all of this technology is new to me," Ducky requested.

"Certainly," Brad replied, ready and willing to leave the confines of the small room the housed the evil glares of Gibbs.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone want anything?" McGee asked, after the two doctors had left.

"I'll go with you Tim," Gibbs said, walking out the door, McGee in tow.

"Did he just call him Tim?" Tony asked in a daze, wondering if the accident had caused him some hearing problems somehow.

"He is worried," Abby retorted. "Almost as worried as you."

"You knew didn't you?" Abby just sat there, not answering him. "How far along is she?" Tony stared at Kate's sleeping body, breathing in and out slowly.

"Almost two months I think. But she has only known for about a month," Abby answered. "She'll be okay." She squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Thanks Abby. Umm... can you..."

"No problem," she said before Tony even finished his sentence. "I'll wait outside the door... but will you come and get me when she wakes up?"

"Yeah," Tony told her as she walked out the door. "Wait Abbs!"

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"Are you... is she sure it is mine?"

"Now come on Tony. You know Kate better than that. Give her a little credit. Geeze."

"You're right. I do know her better than that. She's Kate, my Katie."

Abby closed the door and left Tony alone in the room with Kate.

Tony pulled a chair closer to the hospital bed. He could see Kate's chest, rising and falling as she slept soundly on the white sheets. She always looked so peaceful, like an angel.

"I am so sorry," Tony said, taking her hand in his. "That car just came out of nowhere. If I could've stopped or moved you in some way, I swear I would have in a heartbeat. I wish I could change places with you, you be safe. And the baby..." After saying that, Tony felt his voice cracking and tears forming in his eyes. "The baby. My baby. No, our baby. I like the way that sounds." He laughed slightly, wiping away the tear that slid down his cheek. "Our baby," he repeated, still holding her hand.

"I like the sound of that too." Tony was shocked to hear Kate speak. Her voice was soft and weak, un-Kate like.

"Hey! You're awake," Tony said. "Let me go get Abby."

"No," Kate croaked out. "I just want to be with you. Only you."

"But, I promised Abbs..."

"Let me handle Abby. I can take her." Kate laughed.

"Even in this condition?" Tony laughed too.

"Well, I can take you for sure, but Abby... maybe."

* * *

"How is Caitlin?" Ducky asked when he returned from his journey around the hospital. 

"She's awake. I just haven't been in to see her... yet," Abby replied.

Ducky was about to ask why, but he looked through the small window and saw Kate looking straight into Tony's eyes and his hand rubbing lightly against her bruised cheek. "Ahh, I see. Our dear Anthony is going to be a father. What does Jethro think of this?"

"Hmm," Abby snorted. "He doesn't know... yet."

"That's where you're wrong Abigail. He knows. We just don't know that he knows. Which my dear, is very, very dangerous. We are in uncharted waters here Abby... we've never been in this position before."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter 'Call of Silence' because when the chapter starts and everything is quiet, the uncomfortable silence. Plus, in the end we are all left pondering how long Gibbs will be silent about whether or not he knows who the baby's father is.**


	12. Left For Dead

**Spoilers: Small ones for Saw II... nothing really that will like ruin the whole movie or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw II or any of it's actors (not even the gorgeous Beverly Mitchell.) I am still a loser with nothing but the socks on my feet.

* * *

**

Kate and Dr. Pitt were the only ones in the room. He felt it would be best if he talked to her about the pregnancy without her co-workers around.

"So how are you feeling?" Brad asked her. "A lot of pain?"

"It's not so bad. Mostly when I move... or breathe," Kate laughed, although she was being partly serious.

"Dually noted." He wrote something down on the clipboard. "I'll get you a prescription for that." Kate opened her mouth to protest, be he interrupted her. "Something mild that won't harm the baby. So it may not relieve all of the pain, but it should help."

With talking about the baby, Kate's body stiffened, but she relaxed when she saw Tony laughing with Abby through the window of the door. He was the father. Everything was okay.

"Is it safe to assume that you at least knew you were pregnant?" Brad inquired.

"Oh yeah." Kate paused. "I knew. It is hard not to notice after throwing up and crazy mood swings for almost two months now."

"But obviously, they didn't?" He pointed out to the hallway.

"Just my best friend... Abby."

"I feel the need to inform you that you will need to be extremely careful throughout this entire pregnancy. With the injuries your body has sustained, this could be a difficult nine months. We won't be completely sure of the baby's condition until you are about four or five months along. That is also when we can determine the sex."

Kate sighed and her heart sank. "When you say difficult, exactly what do you mean by that?"

"We can't be sure until later, but there is a chance this child won't make it to full term."

"What kind of chance? Give me some statistics here."

"Judging by your injuries... about a forty percent chance he or she will be premature and a seventy-five or so percent chance that..." Brad stopped, but only briefly. "... That this baby won't be born at all. If they are, they won't be healthy."

* * *

Kate sat on the couch with some chocolate covered popcorn in her lap while Tony was by the television putting in the movie she had been wanting to see for forever, Saw II. He had went out and rented it, just for her, of course he had been wanting to see it too. Tony had been so over the moon ever since she had been released from the hospital earlier that morning. Unfortunately, she hadn't told him about the baby's chances of premature birth... and survival. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't break his heart.

She smiled as Tony scooted next to her on the couch, careful not to bump her ribs or wrist, and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Why are we watching previews?" Kate asked him.

"Because, I like them and we get to see what movies are coming out soon. You like them too," he replied.

"I know. I just really want to see this movie. I feel like I've been waiting forever," she laughed as she settled herself deeper into his arms.

They sat this way through the rest of the previews, eating chocolate covered popcorn. But it seemed that even though they were now just barely into the movie, Kate found her stomach turning with every drop of blood she saw. Normally, nothing grossed her out... look where she worked. She tried her best to hold in all of her stomach contents, but then, about halfway through the movie when a girl was pushed into a hole filled with injections needles... she couldn't take it anymore.

Kate jumped up off of the couch, as well as she could in her condition, and ran straight into the bathroom where she threw up more than she thought she ever had before. It took only a few seconds of throwing up before Tony was behind her, holding her hair.

"Maybe we'll have to save that movie for about seven months," he joked lightly after she was finished. She had propped her butt up on the sink counter and he was wiping her face with a wet washcloth.

It was now or never. "This baby won't make it that far Tony."

* * *

**I am not sure about all the so many chance thing, but I need that for my plot so... sorry. I know it is like all wrong, but whatever. Give me a break. I'm no doctor.**

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter 'Left For Dead' because they aren't exactly sure the baby will survive... hence "dead." As for the "left for" part... umm, let me think up a smart reason and I will tell you. A few minutes later Oh, the title just fit. Good enough?**


	13. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: There is a Gilmore Girls reference... sorta. You probably wouldn't realize it unless you watch the show, but it is in there. So Amy P... please don't sue me. Hey, that rhymes! Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**

Tony felt his heart drop a little bit more with each passing second. His mind was running wild with possibilities. His heart completely sank when he realized what Kate was talking about and it drowned in the pit of his stomach when he realized it was Kate's fault.

"How could you do this Kate? Are you that heartless?" Tony found himself yelling at her. He was so angry.

Kate's eyes welled up with tears as Tony's words stung her. This wasn't what she had expected. It seemed like Tony was blaming her for the health and condition of their baby. Putting it literally, if he hadn't wrecked the car, none of them would be this beat up... including their child! "_No Kate. Don't blame Tony. That's not right,_" she told herself.

"First you hide the pregnancy from me for a month and now you just want to ruin it all? What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Then again..._ "You wrecked the car, not me!" she screamed back as she stormed out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Oh so you can't take the blame? Not old enough to handle your own responsibilities so you just lay it all off on the guy. Right?" He followed her.

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one getting an abortion and you want to know how this is your fault?"

"An abortion?" Kate asked shocked. "I can't believe you would think that."

"Your not?"

"No... the doctor just..."

"Just what?"

"God Tony. I can't believe you think I would do that." Kate's voice cracked as she ignored his question. "You don't know me at all do you?" She paused, gathering her thoughts. "We can't do this."

"What?" Tony said, dropping wondering about whatever the doctor had told her.

"If you really think that I am that heartless of a person then... we don't belong together."

Tony's heart had already dropped sunk and drowned. Now it was shattering, breaking. "Katie!" _What was she saying?_ "Are you saying that..."

"Yes," she interrupted, tears steadily rolling down her face.

"But I was just jumping to conclusions. It seemed like the only logical explanation. It's just your hormones Katie... you don't really want this."

"I do. And I understand, but for you to immediately assume that instead of another possibility like the baby just isn't strong enough... I am still in shock. I mean look at us, we don't know each other at all," Kate cried.

"Baby, of course we do." Tony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kate. Thankfully, she didn't resist or pull away. He rested his chin in her hair and she snuggled deeper into his chest. "Even if we don't, we have the rest of our lives to spend together. The rest of our lives to find out every pet peeve and every sweet spot." He smiled slightly, stepped back from her and looked straight into her brown eyes. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me Caitlin Todd. Please? I will be the happiest man, in the world."

"Have you lost it? You don't ask a woman to marry you to stop a fight."

"But it's what I want. It's what we want. Isn't it?" Tony asked, hurt and surprised.

"It doesn't matter what you want. When you proposed to someone, there... there's supposed to be a thousand orange lilies and you're supposed to get down on one knee with a ring or without... and music is supposed to be playing in the background and there is supposed to be a waterfall. I am not sure what the waterfall is for, but you need it. You can't just ask because a relationship is over or ending," Kate explained.

"A waterfall?" Tony questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

He went to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "You should just go." He went to say something, but she stopped him. "Just go Tony. Please?"

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter 'Heartbreak' because obviously, Tony's heart is breaking for many different reasons. As is Kate's because Tony thought thatand because she feels she has to do this... has to end it. I thought it was kinda obvious. **

**Now please review guys cause you know you love me!**


	14. The Boneyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or anything to do with _Casablanca _or _In the Heat of the Night_. Oh and I do not own Wal-Mart either... if I did, I would be rich. Also, I do not own Gilmore Girls... and after this season, Amy and Dan won't either! **

**Had a little trouble loading this chapter so any (not spelling) mistakes, are not my fault.

* * *

**

As the door closed and Tony walked out of her apartment, Kate lost it. All the strength that had held back her tears and stopped her body from just dropping to the floor disappeared. Her legs buckling beneath her, she ended up sitting with her knees pressed against the carpet and her head resting in her hands. As much as she wanted to forgive Tony, she couldn't. She had no idea how he could think such horrible things. Did she really seem like the kind of person who would do that? Did she seem like the kind of person who would kill someone that innocent? Kate paused and thought. She had killed an innocent person before, but that was an accident. "It was suicide by cop Kate. Get over it." Gibbs' words echoed in her head. Whatever they had to do with the baby and the situation, she didn't know. But they didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Tony pushed the key into the lock on his door. It seemed like he hadn't been home in forever and he almost didn't know what to expect when he stepped inside. But as he stared at his leather couch and big screen TV, he realized that nothing had changed. His case full of classic movies like Casablanca and In the Heat of the Night still stood tall and proud next to his television and the poem his mother had written for him when he graduated high school still hung on his wall over his couch. 

Then he saw it, the one thing that normally wouldn't have been there. It was Kate's favorite blanket. Since she had arrived home, at her home, earlier that morning, they had spent about an hour looking for it. Now he knew why they hadn't been able to find it... it was here, at his place. He remembered Kate walking through the door with it the other day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Hey ba..." Tony stopped what he was saying as he saw Kate carrying a blanket and a small bag through the door. "Katie baby... I have plenty of blankets here. What is that for?" He gave her the 'are you nuts' look.**_

_**"Don't look at me like that DiNozzo. I love this blanket. It is very special to me," she explained.**_

_**"Let me guess. You've had it since you were a little bitty girl and it holds so many fond memories of your childhood. Right?"**_

_**"What fond childhood memories?" she paused and laughed. "I got it from Wal-Mart and it is really warm and comfortable. Plus, it was on clearance when I bought it."**_

_**"Of course! That was my fourth guess!" Tony exclaimed.**_

_**"Laugh all you want Tony, but when you start freezing tonight... don't come crying to me," Kate told him.**_

_**"Trust me Katie," he said, grabbing her things and dropping them to the floor, "neither one of us will get anywhere near freezing tonight." With that, he pushed her hair out of her eyes, picked her up and carried her to his room.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Still being reminded of Kate, Tony picked up her blanket out of that basket that sat by his coffee table, sat down on the couch and covered up with it. Turning on the TV the first show he came to was Gilmore Girls, which surprisingly was one of Kate's favorites. Doing something out of the ordinary, he decided to watch it.

* * *

Kate had finally been able to calm herself down and make her way to her bedroom. It was almost eleven o'clock and she was so sleepy. All she wanted to do was go to bed. As she opened up the bottom drawer of her dresser where she kept her night clothes, she saw a pair of Tony's flannel pants. Just wanting to have him by her, sort of, for one more night, she pulled them out of the drawer and slipped them on. Taking off her shirt, she grabbed a white tank top that said NCIS and slipped it on. She made sure to roll Tony's pants up a few times so they would fit. Even though she was two months pregnant, she hadn't gained much weight and still had awhile before Tony's clothes would fit her. 

Climbing into her bed, Kate layed on the right side, Tony's side, instead of the left side. She wanted to feel close to him one last time. One more night... that's all she needed.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "The Boneyard" because when you are in a boneyard (cemetery), there are gravestones that tell you who is there and reminds you of that person. In this chapter, Kate's blanket is at Tony's and Tony's pants are at Kate's and they remind each other of... each other. Trust me, it all makes sense in my head.**


	15. Hiatus Part 1

**School is finally out. I've had this chapter written forever, but with exams and such, haven't had the chance to type it up. I am hoping to have this story finished or close to it verysoon. I am not sure though cause I have a hectic summer schedule. But we'll see. Sorry for the slow updating!**

**Spoilers: Hiatus 1 & 2... only right below this, in italics. -Author's note, not in chapter.-**

**_OMG! Gibbs gone. I am so hoping/thinking he will be back next season. I cried like a baby at the end. Especially with Abby's little upset face. It was so, so, so sad! Poor Abby. I can't believe Gibbs quit. Well I can, but... I can't believe it. And who knew that Gibbs used to be like Tony. I for sure never woulda guessed it._ **

**Okay. On with the chapter. Oh wait... almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pilsbury dough boy. Plus, I have no idea how much weight you gain by two months, but lets just pretend I am right. :)

* * *

**

Other than Kate and Tony, Abby was the only one who knew about the arguement the two had had the night before. She thought it was stupid of Kate to be pissed, but figured that eventually the duo would work everything out. Kate's hormones were just momentarily out of whack. Hoping to make Kate feel better, Abby had suggested that they go out. Not really to drink because Kate couldn't and not really to dance because Abby couldn't, but mostly to hang out.

* * *

"Nope," Kate said, removing yet another shirt and throwing it into the pile that had accumulated on her floor. Everything she put on either made her feel fat or was like work clothes. Abby had promised to bring some cute shirts with her, but Kate was worried. Although they were best friend, they didn't exactly share the same taste in clothes or music or even men. Lets just face it, they were like total opposites.

Putting on yet another shirt, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kate shouted from her room, knowing that it was Abby.

"Hey sweetie. I brought a few... shirts." Abby saw the pile of clothes on the floor. "Kate, babe. What the hell?"

"They all make me look fat or feel fat," Kate complained.

Abby looked Kate up and down. Her best friend was crazy. "What have you gained? Like two pounds?"

"More like five and a half."

"Well, that's what happens when you get pregnant. Just think how big you'll be seven more months from now."

"Abby! As my best friend you're supposed to make me feel better."

"Wrong. As your best friend, I'm supposed to be honest and truthful. And that truth is that in seven months, you'll look like the Pilsbury dough boy."

"Ugh!"

"I'm kidding Kate. Just chill out. Sit down and I'll find you something fabulous to wear. Kay?"

"Okay."

With some difficulty because of her crutches, Abby grabbed a pair of blue jeans out ofKate's closet, then one of the shirts she had brought with her. "Here, try this," she insisted, handing the clothes to Kate.

"Oh no. These pants make me look like I have two asses."

"Just putthem on." Kate still sat there. "Now!" Abby ordered.

Kate stood up and changed her pants and shirt... again. Looking in the mirror this time though, she saw that she didn't look half bad. The shirt Abby given her was black and looked like someone had spilled white paint on certain spots. Plus, she noticed that thankfully, she only had one ass again. "Thanks Abbs. Now just let me fix my hair and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

"Where in the hell are my keys?" Tony said to himself, digging through a bunch of papers on his coffee table. He checked his watch... 7:38. He was supposed to be at Angelina's by eight. Him and a couple of his old frat buddies, Mark, Sean and Michael, were meeting there for a get together kinda thing. They hadn't seen each other in awhile and when he ran into Michael last week, they'd all agreed to meet up.

Pausing for a second, he tried to think again where his keys could be. "Retrace your steps DiNozzo. You'd lose your head if it wasn't attatched." He remembered Kate saying this the other day when he'd lost his keys. Doing what she'd said before, Tony finally found his keys in his jacket pocket a few minutes later.

"What the freak man!" he yelled. Snatching his keys out of his pocket, Tony practically ran out of the door, knowing he wasalready solate.

* * *

Sitting at a table towards the back, Abby downed a crown and sprite while Kate sipped a diet coke. What she wouldn't do for some alcohol right now. Her nerves were shot and she was having terrible craving for things like strawberry ice cream and pickles. "God that sounds disgusting," she told herself, but it didn't stop her from wanting it.

"Don't look so down Kate. If you weren't two months pregnant, I'd buy you a huge bottle of Vodka right now. Honest," Abby said comfortingly.

"I know you would Abby. Thanks."

"Maybe I should drink something without alcohol in it. I mean, I don't wanna like rub it in your face or anything."

"No. It's okay. One of us should have some fun. Especially since that broken leg is keeping you off the dance floor.

"I can't dance anyway, but you now what... we'll both have fun. Lets go find us some hunky guys to hang out with. What do you say?" Abby pleaded.

"Hunky?" Kate laughed. "I'm already knocked up Abbs. What more can a guy do? Plus, I'm sure I look real cute right now to some guy." Kate's self-confidence level had dropped after leaving her apartment.

"Caitlin Todd... I'm shocked. First of all, I can't believe you said knocked up. That is hilarious. But you look hot. Now come on."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"Dude, we thought that you got lost in your own town," Mark said as Tony sat down at the table.

"Not exactly. My keys just got lost in my house," Tony explained laughing.

"I thought you were going to bring your girlfriend with you? That's what you said last week when I saw you," Michael said.

"Well we kind of broke up. It's just temporary though."

"The old DiNozzo charm again," Sean laughed. "You can't hold on to the same girl for over a week... maybe a week and a half."

"This one is different though. We were together for almost two months," Tony said, getting serious.

"Two months. That's a landmark," Mark said, causing them all to laugh. "Was she hot?" He nudged Tony and raised his eyebrows.

"No, she wasn't hot," Tony replied. The guys were shocked to hear him say that. "She was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous and everday I saw her... she got more beautiful every single day."

"Whoa, Tony man. This one sounds like she was serious," Sean said, close to speechless. "How did this happen? I'm starting to think you've grown up."

"I've worked with her for two years. One night, I saw her singing here and just... that was it. She went home with me and now she's pregnant," Tony blurted out.

"No way!" All three of the guys yelled in unison.

"We've got to celebrate man! It's not everyday that Big T is gonna be a dad!" Mark shouted.

"What is this I hear about the infamous Tony being a father?" Tony turned around in his chair to see Angelina.

"Angelina," Tony said, getting up to hug her. "How have you been beautiful?" He pulled up a chair for her to join them.

"Apparently not as good as you. A dad? Wow, I never would have imagined you playing that role," she relplied.

"Yeah, me either. But there could be other little DiNozzo's running around out there that I just don't know about," Tony said, returning slightly to his 'normal' self. Then he paused, realizing that he hadn't introduced everyone. "Oh sorry. Umm, Angelina... this is Michael, Sean and Mark, the goofiest guys you will ever meet and guys, this is the Angelina."

They all gave a friendly wave before Michael, wasting no time, asked Angelina to dance to a slow song that was being sung onstage. "Sure sweetie. But Tony, make sure you save a dance for me," she answered.

"You got it babe." Tony smiled as the two of them walked onto the floor.

"I found me a hottie," Sean said, getting up to walk across the room. "I'm gonna to ask her to dance. Be back later."

"Don't hurt yourself," Mark laughed.

* * *

"You know what sucks, we came to a bar where you can dance and with a cast on my leg, I can't even dance," Abby complained, repeating exactly what Kate had said earlier.

They had just sat down after and unsuccessful attempt to find a couple of decent guys. They of course ran into two completely gorgeous men, but they turned out to be only interested in sex. And obviously, neither girl was in the position for that.

"You want to leave? We can go someplace else if you want to," Kate suggested.

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this that easy. We are going to stay and have fun. Plus, look at the hottie coming this way."

Kate looked to her left and sure enough, a very decent looking sandy blonde was walking their way.

"Hey there," he said.

"Smooth, real smooth," Kate laughed.

"Okay. I need a better pick up line. Do I get a second chance?"

"Yeah. I can give you on more chance. But it better be good," Kate flirted.

He paused and thought. "Okay, I got one. You ready cause this is a good one."

"I think I can handle it."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Kate asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"When you fell from heaven?"

"Not that original, but it will do," she said, flirting again.

"Maybe I can think of something better while you are dancing with me. That is, if your friend doesn't mind," he said, referring to Abby.

"Oh no please. Take her away. She is so boring and it's depressing," Abby reciterated.

"Thanks Abbs. Feelin' the love here..." Kate said with mock hurt in her voice. Thenthe sandy blondegrabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

The slow song was still playing as Mark and Tony sat at the table.

"Holy... whoa!" Mark said perplexed. "Tony, look at the honey that Sean has snagged."

Looking out onto the dance floor, Tony's jaw dropped as he realized who the 'honey that Sean snagged' was. It was... Kate.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Hiatus Part 1" because Kate and Tony are like on hiatus from each other. **


	16. Pop Life

**I am out of school for the summer, but I haven't been home since I got out. I'm not even home now... I'm at my grandparents. Plus, most of the places I go don't have computers, but I promise to update whenever I get near one. I already have the next chapter written so hopefully I will have it up soon. Sorry guys!

* * *

**

Tony couldn't believe it. It wasn't the fact that Sean was dancing with Kate, but Kate had actually went for one of his dorky pick-up lines. She must've felt bad for him. Yeah, that was it. Then Tony realized what an ass he was being. Sean was one of his best friends and he was basically calling him a dorky loser. He couldn't do that because that would be like calling him McGee. He would just play it cool.

"Something wrong Big T?" Mark asked from across that table.

_So much for staying cool DiNozzo._ "Oh yeah, fine. Just surprised," he replied.

"Same here. Who knew that Sean was such a ladies man."

Instead of telling Mark who it was that Sean was dancing with, Tony decided to keep it to himself. "Yeah, who knew."

* * *

"I'm Sean," Sean said as he was dancing with Kate. He held her right hand in his left and his other hand rested on the small of her back. He waited for her to tell him her name, but she remained silent. "Don't I get to know your name?"

Kate thought for a moment. "You still owe me a great pick up line. I'm sorry Sean, but you haven't earned a name."

"Shot down. Ouch. Okay, well honestly, I'm not much of the smooth talker. I have pick up lines, but they are all... cutesy."

"Cutesy?" Kate paused. "I'm Kate."

"Wow and I didn't even use a pick up line."

"Well, I figured saying cutesy was punishment enough," she laughed.

"I see Kate. So what do I have to say to find out what happened to your wrist?" Sean asked. Kate had a wrap around the wrist he held in his hand.

"Nothing. I'll tell you that for free... as long as I get a pick up line later."

"Deal."

"I fractured it in a car accident. I also have a hairline fracture in my ribs, extensive bruising and sixteen stitches above my right eye."

Sean looked closer. "I see them now. You covered them up well."

"I tried."

"Well, I am glad you are okay," Sean told her honestly. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"What exactly will earn me a kiss?" He dared to be brave for once.

The song was almost over and Kate almost regretted it. "I feel I have to be honest with you Sean. You are sweet..." Kate paused, contemplating if she should mention the rocky relationship she was in. Or wasn't in. "You're sweet, but... you don't deserve a kiss quite yet." _Why didn't you just tell him?_

"Yet. I think I can live with that," he said as the song ended. Still holding her hand, he led her back to her table.

"Back so soon," Abby said.

"Sean, this is Abby. Abbs, this smooth talker is Sean," Kate introduced them.

"Hi again. Would you like to sit for a minute?" Abby asked.

"I would loved to, but some of my old frat buddies and I are hanging out tonight and they are probably wondering where I disappeared to," Sean explained.

"You're a frat boy," Kate stated.

"Let me guess... you don't like frat boys?" He questioned.

"I work with one."

"Of course you do. Well, I guess since you really don't like me, I won't get to see you later on tonight or possibly stop by and ask for another dance."

"I wouldn't say that," Kate smiled. "How about I give you my cell phone number? That way when you get lost in this crowd searching for me... you can just call."

"If you insist Katie."

She froze. _He called me Katie. Just like Tony.

* * *

_

"I got her number," Sean said, sitting down with Mark and Tony. "Hey wait. Where's Michael?"

"Oh. He dropped by to tell us that he was... going somewhere with Angelina. He'll catch us all later. Like next week later," Mark explained.

"Crap man. My car is at Michael's. I rode here with him," Sean grumbled.

"It's alright Seaney Boy. I'll take you to your car later. So..."

"So what?"

"Name. Age. Location. Occupation. Details man," Mark urged.

"All I know is that her name is Kate and she is... she is beautiful and amazing," Sean told him.

With every word that Sean said, Tony found himself getting jealous, but for some crazy reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell the two guys the truth. He couldn't say a word. He couldn't say that Sean's 'babe' was his Kate. He couldn't say that she was the woman pregnant with his child. He couldn't say that she was the one he loved. Instead he just sat there, silent. _Say something Tony!_ His mind was having an internal battle and he knew which side was going to win... the side with the little devil Tony on his shoulder. _Just shut up about it. Tell them. Shut up. Tell them. Just SHUT UP!

* * *

_

"Come on Abby! Please, I can't do this on my own," Kate begged. "I need help from my best friend."

"No, no and no... one hundred times no. Just because you sing doesn't mean I do," Abby replied.

"Please Abby... I'll let you pick the song."

"Any song?"

* * *

Okay. Sorry for the A/N in the middle of the story, but I have to tell you... everything Kate sings is in_ italics, _everything Abby sings is in **bold,** and everything they sing together looks like this: **_both._** Thanks for your cooperation during this brief intermission.

* * *

It happened just like it had before. Tony was sitting, minding his own business... then he heard the familiar voice. Only this time, another one followed it.

"_And in a strange way it turned me on._"

"**The way you look said a lot about ya**

**As if you really didn't give a--unh!**"

Standing up from the table, Tony moved so that he could get a better view of the stage. Mark and Sean followed him. Then, sure enough, there she was, dancing around up on stage. He saw Abby too, sitting on a stool in one of her black mini-skirts with a red sock on one foot to match her red cast on the other. Plus, in true Abby tradition, she had on her army boots... well, one of them.

"That's her!" Sean yelled over the singing and the crowd.

"We know!" Mark yelled back.

"_I should've just walked away  
But your eyes were telling me to stay."_

"**Damn, why do the wild ones turn me on!**"

"_It's like cherry pie, you can't deny it__  
Driving fast, you ought to try it  
**That's what it feels like**  
Letting Tony touch you everywhere  
Breaking rules and didn't care  
That's what it feels like._"

"Sean, seems like Tony is sneaking up on your girl. She's screaming his name, not yours," Mark laughed.

"Shut up man! I haven't seen you with any girl tonight," Sean replied, defending his pride.

"Yeah well..."

"See, exactly. You can't even think of something to say. Whenever I find a nice girl, you always find a way to make me feel bad about it."

"Get off your high horse Sean. So you met up with one hot girl," Mark said.

"And how many have you met up with?"

"Don't even start wit..."

"Guys," Tony interrupted. "It is part of the song. J. Lo is married to that Marc Anthony guy. Now shut up."

"_Breaking rules and didn't care_

_That's what it feels like._"

"**I can be your cherry pie and**

**You can be my cream on top.**"

"_Come on!_"

"**_I can be your cherry pie and_**

**_You can be my cream on top._**"

The song was beginning to come to an end and Tony needed to get closer to the stage and now. He had to talk to Kate. Unfortunately, there were so many people, he could barely move.

"**_Letting Tony touch you everywhere  
Breaking rules and didn't care._**"

"**Yeah, yeah...**"

As the song came to an end, Sean pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd, towards the stage. By the time the song was over, the crowd of people errupted into cheers. Sean got to the stairs and gave Abby a hand down. Then as Kate got off the stage, he stood directly in front of her on the floor.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away," Sean told her.

"Another cutesy pick-up line?"

"Maybe. You know Kate, I may not deserve a kiss, but after that... you sure as hell do." After saying that, Sean wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her deeply.

"Wow. Umm..." Kate started to say something, but then she saw who was standing behind Sean. "Tony," she whispered.

Tony's face was utterly shocked and hurt. He gave Kate and Sean one last glare before turning and pushing his way through the crowd of people, towards the door.

"You know him?" Sean asked, surprised.

"Tony wait!" Kate said, ignoring Sean and chasing after Tony.

* * *

Once he made it outside, Tony felt like his heart had been broken in two. He was angry with Kate and he wanted to be angry with Sean, even though Sean hadn't known anything about their relationship. He couldn't blame Sean.

It was a few moments before Kate was outside too. "Tony," she whispered.

"Don't!" He yelled and Kate was taken back. "I just don't understand you sometimes. Do you try to hurt me? Are you trying to make sure we are over? Is that it Kate? Sean is my friend. You are... were... you're..."

"You're the frat buddy. I should've known," Kate muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Tony. Do you really believe that I could ever intentionally hurt you?"

"I just want to know how you could do this," Tony replied, his voice soft and low.

"In case you didn't notice, he kissed me."

"I'm not just talking about the kiss Kate! I talking about everything! The whole end of..."

"Just stop!" Kate interrupted. "Don't lay the guilt trip on me DiNozzo. Do you have any, I mean any, idea what it is like to be in my position?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She cried so easily these days. "Everyone else might think I'm crazy and I'm the bad person for being so dramatic about this all, but when you said that to me... I literally felt like I was suffocating. My chest hurt and my heart was torn into pieces."

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for what I said, but damn it Kate... I love you. You and the baby," Tony explained.

"Kate is... she's your... she's having your child," Sean said, stepping outside into the cool air. They would've made it out sooner, but Abby had needed a little help. "Why didn't you tell me Tony? I never would've done that to you. We've been friends forever..."

"I'm sorry Sean. For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything," Tony told him. He had no explanation really as to why.

"I wish you would've told me before is all."

While Tony and Sean were talking, Kate had leaned against someone's truck that was behind her. She was having stomach pains and they were getting worse. _What is wrong with me?_

"I hope we're still okay," Sean said.

"Of course man. You didn't know. I should've said some..."

"Tony!" Kate cried. "Something is wrong!"

* * *

**Chapter title- I titled this chapter "Pop Life" because Kate and Abby get on stage and sing... like pop stars. Okay... it's dorky, but that's alright.**


	17. Bloodbath

**Everytime I've gotten on something is wrong and either I can't log on or it wouldn't upload my document. So I finally got back to a computer and now it is working. Sorry for the long awaited update.**

**Please review! I love reviews! Oh and if fanfiction continues working, the next chapter will be up later this week. :) **

**

* * *

**

Looking over to where Kate was standing, there was no doubt that something was definitely wrong. She was bleeding and more than just a little bit. The blood was starting to seep through her jeans. Completely in shock, Tony just stood there.

"We have to get her to the hospital now!" Abby exclaimed.

Snapping out of his trance, Tony ran over to Kate and instead of helping her to the car, he picked her up and started carrying her. Scared to death, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Abby, will you drive Kate's car to the hospital?" Tony asked, placing Kate in the passenger seat of his car. "Wait. You can drive with a cast right?"

"Yeah. But not Kate's car. It's a standard. I can't push the clutch," Abby paused. "I'll just have Sean drive it."

"He has to get..."

"Don't worry about it," Sean interrupted Tony. "I can always get my car later."

"Okay thanks," Tony agreed.

"Kate, honey." Abby looked down at her best friend. "Where are your keys?"

"Oh yeah." Reaching her hand into her pocket, Kate pulled out the keys to her black Cobalt. She hadn't brought a purse with her tonight so she just stuck her keys and money in the pockets of her jeans.

"Thanks sweetie," Abby said. "And don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

"Are you in pain?" Tony asked Kate on the way to the hospital.

"Just a little, but it isn't as bad as it was," she replied, tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. She wiped them away. The pain might have subsided but she was still bleeding. "I'm just... scared," she admitted as she rested her against the back of the seat and stared out the window.

"It's going to be fine Katie. I won't let anything happen to you... or the baby." _At least I'll try not to._

"He Tony?" Kate said a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about your seat..."

Glancing down at Kate's jeans, Tony saw that she was still slightly bleeding. "It's no big deal. Your not bleeding all that bad. Plus, I've been planning on recovering the seats anyway," he joked.

Kate laughed a little. She wasn't sure whether to be upset or embarrassed by the situation. Either way, the rest of the ride to the Emergency Room remained silent.

* * *

Tony paced back and forth through the waiting room while Abby, Mark and Sean just sat there watching him.

Abby's nerves were starting to rise a little more and Tony's pacing was not helping at all. "For God's sake Tony! Will you just sit down!" Abby yelled a little to loudly, causing some people around to look at her. "What?" she said to the staring people. They all stopped staring.

"I'm sorry Abbs. I'm just so worried about Kate," Tony told her, finally taking a seat.

"I know Tony. I'm worried about her too though. But I know, I know... she'll be okay. Kate's a fighter. You know that," Abby said, trying to comfort him. Sighing lightly, she layed her head on his shoulder.

"She is a fighter," Tony repeated. "Let's just hope the baby is fighter too."

It was late and everyone was tired. Mark was barely keeping his eyes open and Sean was downing coffee like Gibbs, in hopes that it would keep him awake.

Tony had just started to drift off to sleep when Dr. Hope Ashley, the doctor examing Kate, stepped into the waiting room.

"Dr. Ashley," Abby waved her over.

"Ms. Sciuto, Mr. DiNozzo," Hope smiled. "You both look extremely tired.

"We are," the two said in unison.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I just wanted to be sure of everything before I came out here with an answer," Hope explained.

"What is your sure answer? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Why was she bleeding?" Abby questioned impatiently.

At the sound of the word baby, Hope looked worried and of course, Tony noticed. "She lost it didn't she? Kate lost the baby." Tears came to Tony's eyes as he said this, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Well Mr. DiNozzo... I don't really know how to answer that exactly."

Tony and Abby both stared at her with confused looks on their faces while Mark and Sean looked equally perplexed.

"Caitlin is only two months along so Dr. Pitt didn't notice this the other day. She was pregnant with... twins."

Tony looked up in shock, then realized exactly was Dr. Ashley was saying. "Wait a minute... was? Was pregnant with twins?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she lost one of them. That is what caused the bleeding, most of the bleeding," Hope stated matter of factly.

"Oh thank God," Abby said and everyone looked at her strangely. "No. I don't mean like that. I just mean that at least... I'm glad she didn't lose both of them," she explained.

"Can I see her now?" Tony asked, not paying much more attention to Abby.

"Actually, I'm having a nurse bring her out as soon as all the papers are signed. You can take her home."

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, she just lost a baby," Tony said.

"With all due respect, Mr. DiNozzo... I've been a doctor for fifteen years which I'm guessing is about half your life. I think I know when my patient can be sent home. Besides, there is nothing more I can do for her here," Hope explained. "Everything is in your hands now."

"Well that sure makes me feel safe," Kate said as the nurse pushed her in a wheelchair towards Tony and the others. No one had noticed her coming. Thankfully, she'd had some clothes in her car so she was no longer wearing one of those revealing hospital gowns. "Can I walk now?" she asked once the nurse had stopped.

"Umm..." The nurse wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I can't be this helpless. Please?" Kate begged.

"Okay. Just take it easy," Dr. Ashley told her.

"Thank you," Kate said, standing with help from Tony.

"Oh Kate! I'm so glad you're okay!" Abby squealed, hugging her best friend... a little too tightly.

"Oww," Kate said silently. "On second thought... maybe I'll sit down."

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm just so happy your not... dying or something. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. Are you okay?" Abby kept rambling on and on.

"Abby, hun. I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"You may experience minor discomfort. If I were you, I'd stay off my feet for a few hours. Don't do too much walking," Dr. Ashley smirked at Kate.

"You knew walking would be difficult for me. Didn't you?" Kate inquired.

"That I did. You seem like a stubborn woman Caitlin. I figured you wouldn't hush until you'd found out for yourself."

"Good figuring," Abby laughed.

* * *

The riding arrangements back to Kate's house were the same as before. Abby and Sean were in Kate's car, Tony and Kate were in Tony's car and Mark was in his truck. Mark wouldn't have gone to Kate's, but he had promised to take Sean to Michael's later.

"Kate has a really nice car," Sean said on the drive to Kate's place.

"Yeah, well, Kate likes nice things," Abby replied.

"I think I'm falling in love with this car. A Cobalt SS Coupe. This thing has all leather interior with blue ebony inserts, MP3-XM radio, OnStar and have you seen how fast this thing goes!" Sean was seriously falling in love.

"Yeah, I know how fast it goes. I decided to test the speed one day when Kate let me drive it. I haven't been allowed to drive it since."

"Fast and the Furious kinda girl?"

"Dangerous is more the word," Abby smiled mischeviously.

Sean just laughed. "I didn't think they made newer Cobalts standard."

"Of course they do... I think," Abby replied. "But Kate bought this one automatic. She had it changed to standard because they supposedly get better gas mileage."

"I bet she had to have something cheaper on gassince these things will cost you quite a few grand," Sean said in disbelief.

"More than a few grand. Lucky for Kate though, mommy and daddy love her very much," Abby explained.

"Oh I see. Well Kate seems smart anyway. Pretty too."

"You have no chance Sean," Abby told him, shaking her head. "Kate is with Tony. Sort of. You still have no chance with her. Although, I don't know why. Women like men who drive stick." She winked.

* * *

**Chapter title- I titled this chapter "Bloodbath" because Kate is bleeding quite a bit in this chapter and has everyone really worried. Need I explain more?**


	18. Eye Spy

At five thirty, Kate woke up in a cold sweat. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and her whole body was damp. Everything that had been happening felt like a dream but she knew that it had all really happened. She'd kissed Sean, Tony'd said she meant everything to him and she'd lost her baby. No. She had lost one of her babies. Twins. She couldn't believe it. She could've had two beautiful children, but it was okay. She was just so relieved that she hadn't lost both of them. She was so relieved to still have something in ties with Tony.

In another hour or so, she would have to get up to get ready for work. Gibbs would probably tell her to go home once she got there, but she wouldn't be able to. Going home and being alone would just remind her once again of recent events. Memories would just flood back, the good and the unwanted.

Thinking about work made her wonder if Tony and Abby had gone home or stayed. Kate walked out into the living room and saw Abby layed out on the couch while Tony was curled up in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the stool. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. She hoped that their baby would have that kind of innocence. She hoped their baby would also have Tony's smile, the one that lit up a room and caused your heart to just melt. She hoped that their baby would have all of his best qualties and maybe even some of his worst... maybe.

Taking a few steps closer to him, she tucked the blanket tighter around him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she would always have a soft spot for Anthony DiNozzo. She would always love him. Without him in her life, she didn't know what she would do and that really scared her. She'd never relied on someone as much as she was relying on Tony. As she stood there, staring and thinking, she was surprised to see his eyes open.

"What time is it?" Tony yawned.

"About a quarter to six," Kate replied.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, sitting himself up in the chair. "Are you hurting or anything?

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I'm going to go back to bed for another hour or so. At least I'll try to," Kate told Tony.

"I really don't think you should go to work today. We'll just explain the situation to Gibbs and..."

"No!" Kate interrupted. "I don't want anyone else knowing about this and about the baby. Especially Gibbs because if he knows, I'll be on desk duty for the next five months and on maternity for the last two. Please... don't say anything. I mean, I can't stay home. It'll give me too much time to be alone and think and I really... don't want to think about last night, at all."

"Kate," Tony started to protest until she gave him a pleading look. "Kate... ugh... just be careful today. No excessive stairs or... elevator rides or walking..."

"Tony, just breathe. Besides, today's Friday. I'll have the whole weekend to rest after today," Kate explained.

* * *

At a quarter to seven, Kate's alarm went off. She woke up feeling just as she had before, tired and sweaty. On her way to the kitchen to make coffee she saw that Tony and Abby had already left. She figured they hadn't gone until after she'd went back to bed.

Turning on the coffee pot, she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As her clothes hit the floor, she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her sides were covered in bruises. Then more began to show as she unwrapped her fractured ribs. They were slightly purple as well, especially right where the hairline fracture was. This was already the beginning of a very long day.

* * *

As Gibbs walked into work at about seven thirty that morning, he saw that everything was in place... well, almost everything.

Gibbs still wasn't happy with the situation, but he was dealing. He'd always had strict rules about these kinds of things. Rule 12 forbid inter-office dating, but so far, the rules had just been ignored. Then as for this, there had to be a rule for this too. He just had to dig deep enough to find it.

The whole office floor was pretty much deserted of people. A lot of them weren't quite sure to think of all this so they just stayed clear. Of course, they'd all been informed. I mean, although he was a bastard, he couldn't just let them walk into this mess. No. He was being nice. He was in a ...fairly good mood today.

* * *

Kate felt like the day should be over, but the truth was, it had barely begun. At 7:59 she stepped into the elevator and waited for it to make its ascent to the bullpen. She was still tired and a little disoriented so at eight o'clock when the elevator doors opened, this was the last thing she expected. "Oh my God," she whispered. "This so is not happening."

* * *

**Chapter title- I titled this chapter "Eye Spy" because in the beginning Kate is kind of watching Tony sleep and then in the end there are some things in the office that people see and itsurprises everyone. Read the next chapter to find out...**


	19. Caught On Tape

**Hey guys... sorry for the long wait, but I just returned from UF (University of Florida) the other day. We couldn't have computers while we were there. But anyways, here is the chapter. Please READ & REVIEW!

* * *

**

Kate blinked her eyes a few extra times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. Her desk was almost unnoticeable from the elevator entrance, but she knew exactly where it was and exactly where to go. As she manuevered her way around the office, she didn't see any member of the team. Not McGee, Gibbs or even Tony.

At first she figured that this was all just a 'large' coincidence, someone else had the same idea, but Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences. Plus, as she finally made it to her desk, she saw a waterfall on her computer screen. Then, looking around, she saw that every computer within sight through the orange lilies had waterfalls on them. Every. Single. One.

"The Niagra Falls were a bit to large to ship to NCIS headquarters," Tony said, coming around the corner.

"Tony, there's one..."

"One thousand orange lilies. Exactly one thousand. Not one thousand one. Not nine hundred ninety-nine. One thousand. Just like you wanted Katie. Just like you wanted."

"You're crazy," Kate told him, still in shock.

"Partially true. I am crazy... about you." Then as if on cue, Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion, started playing out over the intercom speakers.

Getting down on one knee, Tony took Kate's hand in his own. "Since the first day I met you and you told me that I was pathetic, I knew there was something about you that I just... loved. Ever since the day you suggested we catch Gibbs boat on fire, I knew there was something about you that I liked, that made me enjoy being around you and ever since the day you stayed with me in isolation, even though I was infected with Y-Pestis and even though you could've died... I knew that I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I knew, I wanted to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you," Tony explained, looking into Kate's eyes.

"Tony..." Kate whispered.

"Shh. I'm trying to remember my speech." That comment caused Kate to laugh. Typical Tony. Even something romantic could be a joke. "As I was saying... everything about you Kate, I love. I love the way your eyes sparkle when the light hits them just right. I love the way you play with your hair when you're nervous. I love the way you elbow me or slap me in the back of the head when I say something sexist or stupid. But do you know what I love most about you Katie?"

"What?" she questioned.

"I love how at night, when you are sleeping in my arms, your hair drapes perfectly across the pillow and I can just stare at you for hours. I can't help but think that you're an angel... my angel, sent here just for me. I thought I lost you before and I can't, won't, let that happen again. When I'm with you, I can't think straight, but when I'm not with you... all I can think about is you. So, what I'm asking you again... is... will you marry me Caitlin Todd? Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony pulled a box out of his pocket and when he opened it up was the perfect ring, outlined in diamonds with a big princess cut diamond in the center.

"Oh my God, Tony," Kate whispered. Tears glistened in her eyes and she didn't even need time to think about it. "Of course. Yes!"

Sliding the ring on her finger and standing up as quickly as he could, Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her so deeply, it left them both breathless. It was only a few moments before everyone in the office stepped out of their hiding places and started clapping.

"Finally!" Abby squealed, running towards them, while Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Jimmy stood back and smiled. "I can't believe it."

"I can," McGee said. "Just think, now we'll have two Agent DiNozzo's. Great." Kate and Tony smacked him on the back of the head.

"Congratulations you two," Ducky said, offering Kate a hug.

"Thanks Ducky," Kate replied, trying to hold back all the tears and emotions pulsing through her body.

"Since you both ignored Rule 12," Gibbs said, walking over with a cup of coffee. "You better find something to do with all the lilies on my desk. Now..." He paused for a moment. "Oh and one more thing, if you ever burn my boat... be prepared for the consequences."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Caught on Tape" because everyone is watching and listening from around corners.**


	20. The Truth Is Out There

**Sorry that this has taken so long and sorry that I didn't tell you that Chapter 19 wasn't the last chapter. I will always put 'The End' when the story is finished so don't ever think that I won't tell you. I promise I will. Once again, sorry for the long awaited update. It is really hard to find time to type the stories up. I already have chapter 21 and 22 written, but with school... things are hard. Forgive me? Please...**

**Now on with the story...**

**_----NCIS----_**

One of Tony's arms lay underneath of his head as the other was wrapped tightly around the waist of his fiancee. Kate's hair was spread lightly across his bare chest while one of her hands laced it's fingers with his. Niether one of them was able to sleep. Kate kept admiring the eight hundred lilies placed randomly throughout her apartment. They'd left the other two hundred in the office to give to people that worked at NCIS. All the while, Tony admired her. This beautiful woman was going to be his wife and she was going to have his baby, a little DiNozzo. Then he realized how much different his life was going to be from now on. He was going to be a husband and a father. That meant... he'd have to be more responsible and serious. Less silly.

"I'm not expecting you to change you know," Kate told Tony, as if reading his thoughts. "I love you because you are you. I know how you act and I'm fine with that. I expect you to be goofy, crazy and even a little bit kinky." She winked.

Tony laughed. "Thanks Katie. I love you too." He paused. "Speaking of kinky... you don't fit that definition."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"At least your name doesn't. I found out what Kate means."

"Oh dear God..."

"Dear God is right. Kate means pure and virginal. Then Caitlin means virginal beauty." Tony paused again. "Well, at least they got the beautiful part right."

"I would elbow you right now if that wasn't some form of a compliment," Kate said, still laying on his chest.

"You know what else..." Tony said, laughing at her statement. "The name Anthony means priceless and worthy of praise." He sounded so very proud.

"Ha. Try telling Gibbs that."

"Hey," he said in mock hurt.

"Sorry honey. You know you are priceless to me," Kate comforted, snuggling deeper into his arms.

They both lay there in silence for a moment, just thinking about how lucky they were.

"What about Lily?" Kate questioned, breaking the silence.

"I already bought you a thousand of them. How many more could you want? Gosh." Tony replied, confused.

"No, I mean if the baby is a girl."

"Oh. Well actually I was thinking Abigail for a girl."

"You want to name the baby after Abbs?"

"Not exactly. I was looking it up and Abigail means 'joy to the father.' I like that."

"Aww, how sweet... but I like Lily."

"Okay then, Lily Abigail DiNozzo for a girl. We'll compromise. And if it is a boy, Landon Anthony."

"Go ahead DiNozzo, tell me what it means," Kate smiled.

**_----NCIS----_**

"The big dinner is tonight, right?" Abby asked Kate down in her lab the next day.

"Yeah. We made reservations at some Italian resteraunt Tony loves," Kate confirmed.

"Who all is supposed to be there? I mean, I know Tony has a big family, but are they all coming?"

"Oh no! It's you, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, my parents, my two brothers... who will probably bring their girlfriends, my sister and her loser boyfriend, Tony's parents, Tony's three brothers and their wives... at least the two that have wives... and of course, Tony and I. So about nineteen, twenty people. It's a lot, but we have big news. The immediate family needs to know. I mean, I've never met Tony's family and he's never met mine. Plus, they don't know we're engaged and having a baby. My parents don't even know I'm in a serious relationship," Kate explained.

"Well you and Tony haven't been dating long so there wasn't much to tell before. But now you are basically saying that you and Tony just called everyone up and said 'Hey come to dinner'?"

"Not exactly. My parents think they're the only ones coming. Tony's parents think they're the only ones, my sister, Tony's brothers... I called and told my parents that I have news. That's what we basically told everyone. Except for you guys."

"Wow... am I glad to be on this end," Abby laughed. "But to put it bluntly, you lied. I see, Kate's a liar. Man am I ever glad to work with you."

"I didn't lie," Kate defended.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell the truth either."

"But... yes... UGH! I'll see you at seven Abbs." Kate walked out of Abby's lab and towards the elevator.

**_----NCIS----_**

**Not the best chapter, but I am working on it. **

**Chapter title- I titled this chapter "The Truth Is Out There" because nobody really knows the truth about the dinner, but they will... smiles**


	21. Model Behavior

**Okay, so I don't speak Italian, but for Tony's mother, I tried to look up a few phrases. I know they are most likely not correct, but I only know English and Spanish. So if they are completely incorrect... sorry. I tried. Oh and I put the 'English translation' beside it in _italics_. Thanks!**

**Read on!

* * *

**

Kate straightened her black dress once again while staring into her full length mirror. She'd been complaining to Tony for the past hour about how this dress just didn't fit her right anymore. Then she just told herself that of course it wasn't going to, none of her clothes were. Now her main focus switched to her hair. She'd brushed it, curled it, clipped it up, took it down, clipped it back up, took it back down. Finally, she'd just clipped half of it up, figuring it was a nice balance, letting the curls fall over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful babe," Tony said, coming up behind her and kissing her shoulder. "I know you're worried, but everything is going to be just fine. Tonight is a good night. Besides, if something goes wrong, you can always shoot somebody. Not to mention, your excuse can always be that you are pregnant and moody."

"I am not moody." She smiled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. What if your parents don't like me? Or what if..."

"Wait a minute. My mom and dad are going to love you! We can't stop anything from happening, but you can stop worrying. This is our life, not everyone else's. It might help if you tried to remember that every once in awhile."

"I love you," Kate whispered and turned around.

"Always and forever," Tony replied, kissing her on the lips. "Now lets go before we're the ones that are late."

* * *

"Oh Anthony!" Tony's parents were already at the resteraunt when he and Kate arrived. "I've missed you so much," Tony's mom said hugging him. She was a short, plump woman with a heavy Italian accent.

"You look gorgeous mamma," Tony complimented. "You look great too papa." Tony turned to his father, who was quite a contrast from his mother, and gave him a hug. Tony's dad stood at a solid six feet with slightly graying dark brown hair and a mustache that rested perfectly over his lip.

Releasing his son from the hug, Tony's dad turned his attention to Kate. "Now who is this beauty?" He also had an Italian accent, just not as heavy as Mrs. DiNozzo's.

"Mamma, papa... this is Kate. Kate, this is my mother, Gabriella, and my father, Joey."

"Tony, essa e bellissimo. Pero non vostro tipo." _(Tony, she is beautiful. But not your type.)_

"Mamma, per favore..." Tony replied, hoping she'd stop right there. "Let's all just go inside and sit down." _(Mom, please...)_

"What did she say?" Kate whispered in Tony's ear as they walked through the resteraunt doors.

"Umm, she said you were beautiful."

"That's all?" She paused. "DiNozzo, you are a terrible liar."

"I'll tell you later baby," Tony said, kissing her forehead. "Later."

* * *

Tony and Kate had reserved a whole section of the resteraunt for a party of twenty. Pretty much everyone had arrived except for Kate's parents.

"Where are they?" Kate said as everyone was ordering their drinks. "I swear I told them seven."

"Calm down honey, they'll be here," Tony reassured her.

Kate breathed a deep sigh as she ordered a diet coke.

"No Seabreeze tonight Katie?" Kate's sister Laura asked.

"Maybe later," Kate lied. She didn't want to tell everyone else the news until her parents arrived, which would hopefully be soon. Tony said that his mother probably already knew they were going to be married and Kate figured that part was probably pretty obvious to her family too since she'd never made a big deal about a new 'boyfriend' before.

"Hey babe, what's your brother's name again?" Tony questioned.

"Which one?"

"Well, both would be nice actually."

Kate laughed. "The one to the left of Gibbs is Marcus and his girlfriend Kayla. He is a year older than me. Then the one sitting by Ducky is Ashton, he's four years older than me."

"Laura is the oldest right? Thirty-six?"

"Thirty-five actually and her loser boyfriend Kevin is pushing forty," Kate whispered.

Tony smiled and kissed Kate on the lips. ""Ti amo con tutto il cuore."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds so... sexy."

"I love you with all my heart," Tony repeated in english. "So you're the baby?"

"That I... mom, dad." Kate stopped mid-sentence as she saw her parents walk in.

"Katie honey, you look absolutely beautiful," her father Robert said.

"Thank you daddy," Kate said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey mom."

"Hello Caitlin. I've missed you so much," Tonya replied, hugging her daughter. "You've picked up some weight, but don't worry... it looks good on you."

"Is it that obvious?" Kate mouthed to Tony.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Model Behavior" because Kate is kind of obsessed with her looks in the beginning and then at the end, her mom mentions her looks once again.**


	22. Faking It

**I swear I thought I put this chapter up already. I am SOOO sorry...**

**Read and review please!! **

**

* * *

**

"What happened to your eye honey?" Kate's dad asked when he saw her stitches.

"Oh that." Kate reached her hand up to her eye instinctively. "I was in a car accident. It's no big deal. Really," she lied. Her mother had a look of pure shock on her face, but Kate just ignored her. "Umm, I want to introduce you to someone," she said, chaning the subject. "This is Tony. Tony, these are my parents, Tonya and Robert."

"It's nice to meet you," Tony said, standing up and shaking their hands. He then pointed to his parents who were sitting down behind him. "These are my parents, Gabriella and Joey DiNozzo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you... all of you," Robert said, taking a seat next to Kate's.

"Caitlin, I thought it was just going to be us?" Tonya whispered to her daughter.

"Well, umm... I have some news. Tony and I do. We figured this was the best way to let everyone know," Kate answered. "Should we tell everyone now or wait a little while?" she questioned, looking at Tony.

"Maybe we should just wait until after we eat," Tony replied.

"Just go ahead and tell us honey," Robert persuaded.

Both Kate and Tony stared at each other for a moment. "Well, why not. Some of you may have figured this out already, but Kate and I, we're... getting married," Tony told everyone. "I feel like I should've clinked a glass or something first," he whispered to Kate.

"I knew it!" Laura practically shouted. "We don't have big get togethers like this for nothing."

"Thanks for that Laura. Really. But anyway, there's more," Kate said, "This is the real big shocker. Mom, dad, everyone... I'm pregnant. Tony and I are going to have a baby."

"Meraviglioso!" Gabriella shouted. _(Wonderful or marvelous)_

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Robert said excitedly.

"Hey Marcus, we're going to be uncles!" Ashton yelled.

Tony put his arm around Kate's waist and kissed her on the lips before they both sat back down. They were thrilled. Everyone around the table was so estatic, talking about the baby and the marriage.

"Is everybody here ready to order?" the waiter asked, walking up.

"Umm, yeah. I think we are."

* * *

"Katie darling, I am so happy for you... and for me," Robert told Kate as he and Tonya got ready to leave. "My baby girl is going to be the first one to give me a grand-baby." He kissed her on the forehead. "Man this is great."

"Thanks daddy. But you know you can't spoil him or her, right?" Kate laughed.

"Oh please," he smiled and turned his attention to Tony. "It was a pleasure meeting you Tony. I can't wait until we get to spend some real manly time together. Do you like cars? We can work on cars together. Get all smelly and really get to know each other."

"Robert, give Tony a break," Tonya said before Tony had a chance to get a word in. "It was nice meeting you though Tony. Oh and Caitlin, make sure that you call me tomorrow."

"I will, I promise," Kate replied as her parents started to walk away. "Sorry about my dad," she said to Tony. "He's kind of old fashioned with all that quality male bonding time."

"It's okay babe. But what is with your mom and calling you Caitlin?" Tony asked.

"She's always called me that. When I was little and everyone called me Katie, she still called me Cailtin. I don't know. It was like my great-great-grandmother's name or something. Family name," she explained. "Over all, dinner wasn't bad though."

"No it wasn't. Now we just have one thing left to take care of."

The only people left were Abby and McGee and Tony's little brother, Joey Jr.

"You go to yours and I'll go to mine. Deal?" Tony questioned.

"Sounds good. You talk to Joey alone because I don't know him all that well," Kate said.

"Okay. Good look," Tony said as he walked towards his little brother who was getting the rest of his things together.

Kate watched them for a moment before walking over to Abby and McGee. She was so nervous but she really didn't know why. Abby was her best friend. She could do this.

"Well Kate, that was quite the dinner," Abby laughed. "Do you think that highlight of the evening was Laura throwing food at Kevin and storming out or Tony's brother Trevor not being able to keep his hands of whats-her-face?"

"Her name is Maria and she is his wife," Kate giggled. "But I didn't come over her to talk about the best part of the night. I actually need to ask you a serious question."

"Sorry Kate, but you're already getting married. It's illegal to have multipal spouses. Maybe not in Iowa though," Abby joked.

"I'm being serious Abbs..."Kate paused. "Now listen. McGee, Tony wants you to be one of his groomsmen and Abby, I was really hoping that you would be my matron of honor."

"I'm in," McGee said with a huge smile plastered across his face as Abby stood there were tears starting to glitter in her eyes.

"Oh Kate..." Abby started, but she was interrupted by Joey.

"Guess what guys! I'm the best man!" Joey yelled as he came up to hug Kate. "You're going to be like my sister."

Joey's arms wrapped around Kate a little to tightly.

"Ugh, that's great," Kate groaned.

"Oh sorry," Joey apologized as he took a step back.

"What did you say Abbs?" Tony asked, coming up and gently putting his arms around Kate's waist.

"Well I actually didn't get a chance to answer yet, but... of course!" she shouted.

* * *

"Joey acts a lot like you," Kate said to Tony as he was washing his face and she changed into her night clothes.

"He's only twenty-two," Tony said from the bathroom.

"My point exactly."

Tony laughed as he came out of the bathroom and watched Kate crawl onto her side of the bed. "You look so cute doing that."

"What? Scooting into bed or having the look of pure anguish on my face from bruised ribs?" she asked sarcastically.

"Anguish? You didn't seem to be in that much pain last night." Tony winked as he tucked her in.

"Last night didn't help," she whined as he crawled into bed next to her and she wrapped her arm around him.

"Well then fine. We just won't do it anymore," he joked.

Kate smiled as she looked into his eyes. "If I can't get it from you, Joey Jr. didn't seem like he would mind helping me out."

"Aww Kate, that's my little brother."

"Yeah, well that didn't stop him from checking me out all through dinner, pregnant or not," Kate explained.

"Well what can I say? The DiNozzo men have good taste."

* * *

**Chapter title- I titled this chapter "Faking It" because Kate took a while to tell her family the news and because she lies to her parents about the stitches. Also because in the end, she plays off her pain to mess with Tony.**


	23. Once A Hero

**Yeah I know. I am a horrible updater. It's okay though, I'm seeing some kinda doctor for it. Ha ha… so please read and review! PLEASE forgive me too.

* * *

**

It had been about a month since the big dinner and Tony woke up at six thirty on a Friday morning to hear Kate getting sick in the bathroom. He knew that she couldn't wait to be through her first trimester because that meant no more morning sickness, at least for most. Honestly, he couldn't wait either because on mornings that Kate got sick, she was normally grumpy and he always took the hits. Today, he knew she wouldn't be in a good mood. Her apartment was an absolute wreck since he was in the process of moving in. _Reason for her bitching at him: his shit was everywhere._ They'd agreed on living in her apartment because it was bigger than his and after the baby was born and they were married, they would start looking for a house. It all sounded so much simpler than Tony knew it was going to be. At the moment, nothing in his life was easy.

Tony closed his eyes for a minute then heard Kate walk out of the bathroom. He knew for a fact that she was going to make herself some hot chocolate. Being pregnant meant that there was no coffee consumption allowed. _Reason for her bitching at him: her being pregnant was all because he was irresponsible. _So as usual, he got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. He always made sure to hurry, wanting to give Kate time to take a shower as well and do whatever else she had to in order to get ready.

Once Tony stepped into the shower, the warm water hit his body in splashes. It felt good to just relax. As the water streamed down, he couldn't help but continue to think about the dinner and how excited everyone had been about the marriage and the baby. Even though it had been about a month, no more planning had gotten done. Nothing more accomplished. _Reason for her bitching at him: he was making her too stressed out to even think about the wedding._ But he knew that eventually things would just slip into place after…

"Mind if I join you?" Kate's words interrupted Tony's thoughts. He pulled open the shower curtain and saw Kate getting undressed.

"Looks like my answer really doesn't matter. You've already made up your mind," Tony laughed, surprised by her easy-going mood. He grabbed her hand and she joined him in the shower. "I love you," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too," Kate replied as she looked up at him and a single tear slid down her cheek. At least Tony thought it was a tear. It could've been a drop of water, but he figured not.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just… scared," Kate admitted.

"Of what?" Tony questioned as he turned her back to him and began to rub her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay. The baby's going to be fine, we're going to get married and we'll live happily ever after."

"You make us sound like Cinderella and Prince Charming," Kate giggled.

"Actually, I've always thought that you looked more like Meg from Hercules. Don't you think?"

"But she wasn't a princess," Kate fake pouted.

"It's okay. You're still my queen." _Reason for her bitching at him: none._

"Aww DiNozzo… you're so mushy!"

"Thanks," he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I think you should be Hercules."

"Really? Is it my muscles? My god-like complexion?"

"Something like that."

* * *

"DiNozzo! Todd! You're late," Gibbs yelled at Kate and Tony as they stepped out of the elevator hand in hand.

"Sorry boss. We were… busy?" Tony replied, unsure of his answer.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life DiNozzo. Now grab your gear and lets go. McGee is gassing the truck."

"On it boss!" Tony said, grabbing his things, as did Kate.

"Drop it Todd. you're staying here," Gibbs ordered.

"What? Are you kidding me? Gibbs…" Kate complained, shocked and pissed.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you out on the field. I already feel like I have to baby-sit DiNozzo. I don't have time to keep an eye on you too."

"Gibbs! You need me and you know that. Just because I am pregnant… as long as I am capable of doing my job, let me do it," Kate urged.

"This is not a debate," Gibbs said forcefully. "Ever since the two of you broke one rule, you feel the need to contradict everything I say. That's it Kate. I can't let you go."

"Gibbs, as much as I want Kate to stay here, she has a point. Her job is everything to her right now. Trust me, I know," Tony said, trying to help.

Gibbs sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with the two of them. "All right Kate. Lets go."

"Yes!" Kate mouthed as she grabbed her gun and ran to catch up at the elevator.

"A pregnant woman strapping on a sig. Grr…" Tony growled, followed by a quick slap in the back of the head by Gibbs and an elbow in the ribs by Kate. "Ugh… I needed that."

* * *

"Hey Tony. Whatcha got for me?" Abby asked as Tony stepped into her lab.

"Well, lets see. I have everything from hair to fibers to possibly even a murder weapon," Tony told her.

"Not a very smart criminal huh? I just don't see the point of killing someone if you can't get away with it," Abby laughed and Tony looked at her strange. "Not that I've ever tried or anything. Anyway, where is Kate? Usually she helps you lug the evidence down here… or at least makes fun of you while you do it."

"Ha ha… but no. She's upstairs drinking some water and resting."

"Not feeling so well?"

"Well at first, Gibbs didn't even want her going out onto the field, but we convinced him that she would be fine. Then she threw up at the crime scene. Got ready to take some sketches and then ran outside. She's had a weak stomach lately and that certainly didn't help prove to Gibbs that she is capable of doing her job… without any hindrances."

"Well, she's three months pregnant Tony. Honestly, what did you expect?"

* * *

Kate took a sip of water and leaned back in her chair. She was nauseated and tired. It was so strange; never before had the sight of a dead body caused her to be sick, but in her state, she wasn't totally shocked. She just figured that she could handle it. Apparently not. Hormones going up and down, nauseating feelings, being self conscious, overly sensitive, easily pissed off, continuously tired… all just some of the joys of being pregnant. This was all Tony's fault. _No, don't think that!_ Truthfully, she was tired of it all. Not to mention, her frequent mood swings often led to Tony being bitched out or the one to listen to her cry about how none of her clothes fit anymore. He'd been walking on pins and needles for over a month. He'd tried so hard to get her everything she wanted or needed. But here lately, she'd always found a way to make him feel horrible.

* * *

Tony walked out of Abby's lab and sighed. Going upstairs wasn't something that he wanted to do right now, not if Kate was going to be in 'one of her moods', which she most likely was. _What have I done this time? Everything just about._ But still, he found himself pushing the button on the elevator anyway and he was a little more than surprised when the doors opened immediately and he saw Kate sitting in the corner, bottled water in hand.

"Umm, Kate. Babe, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she answered and paused. "I came down here actually planning on stepping out of the elevator. But then the doors opened… and I could here you laughing and talking with Abby. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want to find some make believe reason to yell at you, especially since I came down here to apologize. So I just… sat here."

"You were going to apologi… wait, why would you have yelled at me?" Tony asked, confused as he sat down next to her on the elevator floor.

"Truthfully?" she stopped. "I don't know. Pick a reason. Trust me, I would've found one and you know that. I've been doing it a lot lately. I just search for something to be wrong, something off the wall to just scream at you about. And it gets harder every time because you don't do anything wrong. You're… perfect and wonderful. Anything at all can just cause me to go crazy. I am so sorry," she said, starting to cry. "Ugh… and I am so sick of bawling every second. I am stronger than that!"

"I know you are. But Katie, it's okay," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you are under a lot of stress. It's okay."

Kate sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm just worried about the baby and we haven't even started to think about the wedding. I wanted to get married before the baby is born, but I also don't want to be showing too much in my wedding dress. I am too complicated. I guess that just means we have to… wait."

"Not if we get married soon, like in a few weeks," Tony said, hoping Kate would be okay with the idea."

"A few weeks? That seems a little soon. We haven't even started to plan."

"Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do," he smiled.

Kate smiled back as Tony lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Neither noticed that doors open and Abby standing there.

"I was wondering why the elevator hadn't left this floor," Abby giggled.

"We're getting married," Kate said, resting her head on Tony's shoulder again.

"I know. I thought that was what the one thousand lilies signified."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Once A Hero" because Kate talks about how Tony is like Hercules. Tony is also her hero because he has been doing everything she asks and even convinces Gibbs to let her go out to the field.**


	24. The Good Wives Club

**Sorry that this chapter is so short everyone. I promise that the next one will be longer. **

**

* * *

**

Kate sat in front of the mirror as her mom curled her hair and Abby helped with her make-up. She could feel her hands shaking as her nerves started to take over. This was it. In a little over and hour, she would be Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo. Well, technically her name would be Caitlin Lauren Todd-DiNozzo, since one Agent DiNozzo at NCIS was more then enough, but still...

"Cailtin, are you alright?" Tonya looked at her daughter's pale reflection in the mirror.

Abby noticed too. "Kate?"

Before either of them knew what happened, Kate had rushed off to the restroom.

"Is she okay?" Laura asked, seeing her younger sister run off. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No," Tonya said. "It's just nerves."

"And pregnancy," Abby added.

"Well... you two look wonderful," Tonya blurted out, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Laura complained. "This dress makes me look... pregnant." Abby and Tonya gave her a look. "Don't worry. I'm not."

Abby just rolled her eyes to herself. Laura was a very overdramatic person, kinda like Kate. Either way, she loved her own dress. All the brides maid dresses were a shade of deep red. Of course, since Abby was the maid of honor, hers was slightly different. Unlike Laura's, Abby's dress was strapless with a black band going across the top and sheer black netting flowing over the bottom. It took a lot of convincing to get Kate to add black, but Kate knew how Abby was and as long as there were no skulls anywhere, she was... okay.

Although Abby's dress was pretty typical of something she would wear, her hair was another matter altogether. Instead of her usual pigtails, she's allowed Tonya to help her add some loose curls and they'd pinned a section to the side with a small red rose clip. It was very 80s retro.

"I'm going to go check on Kate," Abby said, leaving Laura still fussing and complaining about her dress.

* * *

::knock knock::

"Kate? Is everything okay?" Abby walked in and saw her best friend sitting on the floor, tissue in hand. "Aww, honey. There's no reason to be crying. You're getting married... to Tony."

"What if my dress doesn't fit Abby? What if everything is wrong?" Kate whimpered as Abby sat beside her.

"It will."

"What if I totally screw up my vows?"

"Tony will forgive you."

"What if my mascara runs and I look like a complete mess?"

"I have water proof."

"Yeah, but what if I cry even more."

_Geeze, I never knew Kate had so many insecurities._ "Then I'll cry even more with you."

"Thanks Abbs... thanks for everything."

"Anything for you," Abby said, hugging Kate. "Anything for my best friend."

* * *

"Kate, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," Tony told Kate as he wiped a tear off of her cheek. 

"Tony, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever," Kate said through tear stained cheeks and breaths of air.

"Having exchanged vows before God and all those who are present to witness this holy union, please exchange rings," the pastor said and waited as the two placed the rings on each others fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife before God and His people. You may now kiss the bride to represent the beginning of your life together."

Tony held tight on to Kate's hands as he kissed her and wished that it would never end. He could hear Abby sniffling behind Kate and his brother saying "Go Tony" behind him.

"Friends and family, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo," the pastor belowed, it echoing throught the church as people stood up and clapped, cried and even whistled.

"Welcome to the good wives club Katie," Tony whispered jokingly in Kate's ear as he led her down the aisle and towards the double doors.

Kate gave him a quick elbow in the ribs... always a great way to start off a new marriage.

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "The Good Wives Club" because Kate and Tony just got married and also because of what he says to her as they are walking down the aisle. **

**I'm not sure if that is exactly how everything happens after the vows are read -been awhile since I went to a wedding- but I did my best.**


	25. Honor Code

**Hey guys... my Memaw died recently so that is why I haven't updated in almost a month. I am really sorry for that. I am also sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to get Chapter 26 up as soon as possible. **

**Please review!

* * *

**

Abby stared at the two newlyweds as they enjoyed their first dance as a married couple. Tony held Kate's hand close to his chest as his other hand rested on her waist and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. The whole scene brought tears to Abby's eyes as she realized how in love they were and how beautiful her best friend was. Kate's dress was strapless and the top sparkled when the light hit it just right. The bottom flowed down and reminded Abby of something out of a Cinderella story. It was simple, yet strikingly beautiful... like Kate. She smiled once again as an announcement was made that others should join the two on the dance floor and she saw the new director, Jenny Shepard, begging Gibbs to dance with her.

"Would you like to dance with me Abby?" McGee asked, coming up behind her.

"Do you really think you can handle me McGee?" she joked.

"No one can handle you Abbs, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

* * *

Kate sat with Tony's fingers entwined with hers as her dad held the microphone and went on with his speech about how proud he was to have Tony as a son-in-law. He'd even blurted out how she was pregnant which sent her sixteen year old cousin, Claire, into a fit of "OMG"s and "No way"s... typical teenager. As her dad finished up his speel and gave her a quick kiss, both Kate and Tony were surprised to see Gibbs stand up.

"I've known Kate for about two years now and Tony, unfortunately a little longer," Gibbs began, recieving a laugh from everyone at the reception. "But they are both equally great agents and all around people... even though they both feel the need to argue when I give an order, they bicker constantly and not to mention, they broke rule twelve." Kate blushed while Tony let out a small chuckle. "Even still, I am proud to be their boss and even prouder to consider them my friends. DiNozzo, congratulations on marrying such a great and stunningly gorgeous woman. And Kate, best of luck, you'll need it. Make sure to keep Tony in line." Everyone clapped and raised their glasses as Gibbs finished his toast to Tony and Kate.

"Let's go have some cake!" Robert yelled as everyone finished toasting and after making sure the newlyweds were ready.

"Come on Katie. Let's cut the cake," Tony said.

"I'll be there in just a second," she replied, giving him a kiss and walking towards Gibbs.

"That was quite a speech you made Gibbs and I want to thank you for it. You almost made me cry... almost," Kate laughed. Gibbs sat with a smirk on his face. "You know Jethro, you have a softer side then you show."

"Just don't tell anyone. I'd like to keep my reputation intact," he smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead like he usually did Abby.

"It'll be our little secret," she promised, walking away and making her way into the crowd.

"Hey Kate!" he called out after her.

"Yeah?" She stopped mid-step and turned around.

"You look beautiful..."

"Thanks Gibbs. You don't look half bad yourself," she smiled, adding a wink.

* * *

"Do you think he'll do it?" Abby asked McGee.

"Not if he values his life," McGee said, letting out a small laugh.

"Kate wouldn't..." Abby paused and McGee raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You're right, she would. Hope he's prepared for the consequences."

Both turned their attention back to Kate and Tony as they cut the cake together. As usual, everyone clapped and the two picked up pieces of cake to feed to each other, following tradition.

"Open wide Katie," Tony smirked.

Kate laughed, knowing what Tony was planning on doing. Being a good sport, she opened her mouth as Tony opened his. She knew his signals well and when she had the feeling he was about to go through with it, she shoved the cake in his face and moved before he had the chance to reciprocate the gesture.

"Aww Kate, that's so unfair!" Tony whined before getting an idea. "Come here honey. Give me a kiss..."

"You're crazy. I'm not giving you a kiss like that," she giggled. He put on a pouty face and everyone just laughed. "Alright. Fine."

Stupidly, Kate walked back over to Tony where he gave her a big kiss and before she knew what was happening, he'd pulled away and shoved a piece of cake in her face too.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled.

"Yes Mrs. DiNozzo?" he said, winking at her.

She just laughed and decided to hold off on the scolding, seeing how it was their wedding day and all. "Ugh..." she sighed. "For some crazy reason, I love you."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Honor Code" because a marriage is kind of like of code of honor, promising to love each other eternally and all that good stuff. So there you have it...**


	26. Under Covers

**My only excuse this time is school and work. I wish I had a more interesting one, but I guess you just have to take what you get. Please review guys... my review box has been a little empty the last few chapters. Guess that is partly my fault though. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie and a more frequent update... :)

* * *

**

His hands roamed over her body, caressing every inch of skin. He'd touched her like this before. He'd seen her like this before. He'd done all of this before. Yet, it had that sense of being new to him because now, she was his in a way. He had no reason to hold anything back and he didn't. He smiled to himself as he heard her breath catch in her throat. It always happened when he nipped at her neck, right below her ear. God, he wanted her more than anything and it was completely obvious that she wanted him just as badly. He had been torturing her with his kisses and caresses for awhile now and it was becoming too much for the both of them.

"Tony... please... I can't..." were the only words that were able to escape Kate's lips as she begged him to stop the teasing. Ignoring her pleas, he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips as he stared into her light brown eyes. "Please," she whimpered once more.

And that was all it took for him to give in. He'd wanted the first time they made love as a married couple to be nothing less that utterly amazing but he knew he had made her wait long enough, as well as himself. Stealing one more passionate kiss from her lips, he gave into her every plea. Every movement from his body caused sighs and moans to exit her mouth. The pleasures he was feeling came close to driving him over the edge multiple times and it took every single strength he had not to be finished within the first few minutes. Yet somehow, he found the ability to continue on and they made love all through the night.

It was almost two o'clock and Kate was still whimpering beneath his touches and groans left his mouth every time their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. It was then that he knew he could do this everyday with her for the rest of his life. Sure, all guys could have sex everyday. But this was... love. He could make love to her everyday for the rest of his life. He knew that if he didn't love Kate as much as he did, none of this would have mattered or been nearly as wonderful. Tony loved her with all of his heart and he'd give up the world for her. No doubt, he would feel the same way about her in fifty years as he did now.

* * *

The Florida sun shown through the window as Kate lay tangled up in the sheets. The smell of coffee awoke her almost instantly and she could hear Tony in the bathroom with the shower running. As she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she saw that he had ordered room service. Most of what was on the tray was just fruits because Tony knew how the smell of cooked foods in the morning could sometimes send her stomach churning. Just thinking about it made her feel sick and she had to take a deep breath before it went away. Thank goodness for a loving husband. Husbad... it hit her all over again; she was finally married.

"Hey baby," Tony said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. There were droplets of water shining in his hair and even on his chest. She just smiled. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"I don't know where you were last night, but I don't really remember doing much sleeping Mr. DiNozzo," Kate replied with a laugh.

"Well Mrs. DiNozzo, we are in Florida. We can sleep 'til noon and not worry about Gibbs calling us and telling us we have a case. Or there is an option number two."

"Care to explain?"

"You can eat some breakfast, take a shower and we can go for a walk out on the beach," Tony suggested.

"Isn't it kind of cold out?" she questioned.

"It's February in Florida honey. At sixty-eight degrees, it is still warmer than it is in D.C."

* * *

Kate ran along the beach in her shorts and long sleeved shirt as Tony began chasing after her. She kept laughing and screaming as the waves splashed lightly around her feet and Tony almost caught her.

"Remember Tony, I've always been faster," she giggled, teasing him a little.

"Oh really?"

He began to speed up and Kate realized she might be in some trouble. She could feel her feet sinking in the sand as she ran a little quicker in hopes of keeping away from Tony.

No chance. He loved a challenge and as he finally caught up to her, he literally swept her off her feet. Encircling his arms around her waist, Tony picked Kate up off of the ground and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Tony! We're gonna fall," Kate squealed as he stumbled and the two of them toppling on the ground. He almost landed on top of her, but was sure to catch himself, not wanting to hurt the baby.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore," he laughed, leaning over her and running his thumb along her cheek. She smiled and kissed him as the tide drifted up beside them.

"This is just how I imagined it, perfect," Kate whispered, almost inaudible over the roar of the waves.

"It is perfect. Isn't it?" he replied. Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her right there on the beach as the waves flowed along the sand underneath her back. There was no tongue, no forced intensity and he liked it that way. Simple. Tender. Natural.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Kate."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and for always."

* * *

**Okay, I know the ending was kinda mushy, but I liked it. Picture perfect. So please, REVIEW. Please, please, please... I'm not desperate or anything. laughs**

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Under Covers" because well, did you read the first part? They are on their honeymoon. Simple as that.**


	27. Terminal Leave

Kate had been out of work for three weeks, and in a little over a week, the baby was due. With Tony at work and out of her hair everyday, she'd had time to straighten up the nursery just the way that she wanted it. The two of them were still living in her apartment, of course now it was 'theirs', and they'd transformed the guestroom into the baby's room. She loved it, because along with the traditional pink for a girls room, it was also painted a pastel green. Other than that, the room was simple. Of course there were a few cutesy things here and there, Tony didn't want it extremely girly. "Just in case," he'd said. They'd argued and he surprisingly won, partly because he had a point.

Smiling to herself, Kate sat down on the couch and rested her hands on her swollen stomach. Every now and then, the baby would get on a kicking spree, causing Kate to sit and take a breather and Tony to swear up and down that she would be an athlete. Laughing, her mind traveled back to the first time she'd felt a kick.

_"Oww," Kate said quietly, sitting in the chair with her hand pressed on her belly._

_"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Tony said frantically, coming out of the bedroom. Apparently she'd been louder than she'd thought._

_"Yeah," she said with a pain in her voice. "The baby just kicked. It was unexpected, that's all."_

_"Kicked?"_

_"Uh huh. You wanna feel?"_

_Tony grinned from ear to ear as he sat on the arm of the chair with his hand on Kate's stomach. She moved it a few times until he could fell the kicks just right._

_"Does it hurt?" he questioned._

_"Not really. The first one was a bit of a surprise, but it is not too bad. Just a little uncomfortable at times," Kate explained._

_The baby kicked again and Tony smiled. "Yep, she's a kicker. Just like her mother," he laughed._

_"She?" Kate said. Tony had known the sex of the baby while she preferred to remain ignorant on the subject._

_"I mean he... she... it... him?"_

_"It's okay," Kate replied. "I think that maybe a small part of me wanted to know." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So we're having a girl." It came out as more of a statement than a question._

_"We're having a girl."

* * *

_

"Hey Ton..." McGee paused. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"What do you think Probie?" Toyn replied. "Kate is home, by herself and she is only a week from her due date. What if she goes into labor while I am here at work? Then what... she calls and I hurry home, find out I'm too late and then I deliver the baby myself." Tony was over-exaggerating, but he didn't give McGee a chance to get a word in. He'd been freaking out all day. "I'm just worried," he said, calming down.

"It's okay Tony. She's okay," Abby reassured him, walking toward him with her things. "It's almost seven thirty. You can go home, lay down with Kate and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I wish you were right Abbs, but I have to stay late. I am so behind on paperwork. I probably won't be home 'til ten or later," he explained.

"If you want, I can go to your place for awhile. Stay with her?" Abby suggested.

"McGee, Abby, DiNozzo... go home!" Gibbs said, exitting the elevator.

"But I..." Tony started.

"DiNozzo! Go home before I change my mind. Check on you wife and you better be here early tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say boss," Tony said, turning off his computer and gathering his things.

* * *

He could hear her breath coming out lightly as he walked into the bedroom. She always looked like a child when she was sleeping; curled up in a ball, a slight look of worry on her face and her hair falling softly over her cheek. He hoped that their baby girl would look like her. Kate's wavy brown hair, bright smile, hazel brown eyes and that small line right on her chin... he wanted the baby to have it all.

Slipping quietly passed the bed, Tony made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to wake up Kate. Lately, she hadn't been sleeping well. The baby kicked, often late into the night and at nine months pregnant, it was difficult for Kate to find a comfortable way to sleep. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born and he knew Kate was more than ready but he also had to admit, he was nervouse and scared. A baby... he was going to be a dad.

* * *

Kate awoke with a start, grabbing her stomach as a pain shot through her entire body. The first thing she did was reach to the side to grab Tony, but he wasn't there. Thakfully, she could hear the shower running. He was home. A million things were racing through her mind._ Don't panic. Just get Tony, get your thing, go to the hospital. You may not even be in labor. Just calm down Kate._ Kate slowly got out of bed and took a few steps toward the bathroom. However, on the forth step she felt it, her water broke. _Labor... okay, now you can panic._

"Tony!" Kate yelled. She waited, but he must not have heard her. She took another step towards the bathrooom, dripping and in pain. "Tony!" she screamed this time, holding tight to her swollen stomach.

Hearing her scream, Tony came charging out of the bathroom, soaking wet and attempting to wrap the towel around his waist. "What is it honey?" Tony asked, still freaked out by Kate screaming.

Kate had a worried look on her face. "My water broke..."

"Are you serious?" Tony questioned, in shock.

"No. I'm kidding," Kate replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious!"

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Terminal Leave" because Kate is out on maternity leave and that is the closest I could get. LOL**


	28. Jeopardy

**Sorry that this is so short... :(

* * *

**

"Tony, I can't do this," Kate said, tears in her eyes.

Tony held her hand tight and kissed her fingertips. She'd been pushing for a few minutes now and her energy was already spent. "Of course you can," Tony said. He could only imagine the pain Kate was going through and at seeing the anguish on her face, he wished that he could take her place.

"No... I can't." A tear rolled down her cheek and Tony could literally feel his heart break.

The doctors had asked him to talk to her, make her believe she could do this. He absolutely knew Kate could deliver this baby and she had to know that too. "Listen to me Kate... You are the strongest person I know. Honestly. You've survived everything honey. You protected the President of the United States for crying out loud. You've been kidnapped, held hostage and almost blown up... multiple times. You're still here. And you're telling me that you want to give up now? You can do this." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay Kate, you think you can give this one more try?" the doctor asked.

Kate nodded her head and everyone around her was telling her over and over to push. Tony counted to ten as Kate began to push and after ten seconds she relaxed.

"Okay Kate, one more big push and this baby will be almost here. Another DiNozzo will be welcomed into the world," the doctor coaxed.

Kate squeezed Tony's hand and pushed as hard as she could. "Agh... please... make it stop!" she cried and whimpered. Every sigh of exhaustion and scream made Tony wish once again that he could be in her position. The amount of pain he could see in her eyes was enough to cause tears to roll down his cheeks.

"Just one more push baby... One more push and we will have a daughter," Tony whispered in her ear.

So once again, Kate pushed with everything she had in her, trying not to scream the entire time. She'd heard that giving birth was one of the most difficult things a woman could do. Whoever'd said that had been right. It was painful and she felt as if she were being torn in half.

"You have a girl!" the doctor yelled, holding a squirming, crying baby.

"Did you hear that Kate?" Tony asked looking from his new baby girl to his wife. "A gir..." But something was wrong. He could see her heart monitors racing, her blood pressure dropping. "Something... Kate!" was all he could yell.

Before he knew it, Kate was being surrounded by doctors and he was being pushed out of the way. "Get him out of here!" Someone yelled frantically. "Now!"

"No!" he cried, but he was being drug out of the room, watching his wife lie still and doctors trying to figure out just what had gone wrong.

* * *

Tony walked out into the waiting room, drenched in sweat. It was two o'clock in the morning, but everyone was there. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Kate and Tony's parents, all of their brothers and sisters. It was as if they were holding a family reunion in the hospital. Everyone wanted to see this baby.

"Tony?" Robert said, looking at the tired expression on te face of his son-in-law. "So..."

"What's going on?" Tonya questioned. She could tell that something was wrong and she was immediately on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," Tony replied, taking an empty seat next to Abby and putting his head in his hands. "She was fine, the baby was here and then..." Tears started to flow down Tony's face and he couldn't stop crying.

"Then what? Tony, what is wrong with my daughter?" Robert practically yelled.

"When they took her out of the room... she wasn't breathing."

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "Jeopardy" because Kate's life is in, well... jeopardy. Pretty to the point.**


	29. See No Evil

They all sat around the waiting room, crying and holding each other, praying that somehow it would make everything with Kate okay. Tonya had been an uncontrollable fit of sobs since she had heard that news and Abby sat silently, wiping the occassional tear from her cheek. As for Tony, he sat stone faced in the corner. He was no longer crying; it was as if his entire body had went numb.

"Tony," Gibbs said, walking over to him with two cups of coffee. "Here." He handed one to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Thanks," Tony replied, taking the steaming cup. "As to how I am, I just wish that someone whould let me know what is going on. This whole thing just seems so... unreal." He took a deep sigh, trying not to show that pain and worry he felt inside. "I have to go do something." He stood up and began to walk towards the receptionist.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called. Tony stopped and turned around to face his boss. Shockingly, Gibbs grabbed ahold of Tony and gave him a reassuring hug. It wasn't a normal Gibbs gesture, but after a few seconds of being stiff, Tony just broke down.

Gibbs knew how hard this was for his Senior Field Agent. He'd lost his wife before... and his only child. He just prayed that Tony wouldn't have to go through the same terrible thing. "She'll be okay," Gibbs reassured him, although he honestly was not sure. He had no idea what Kate's condition was or even if the ba...

Someone cleared their throat behind them and everyone turned to see the doctor standing there.

"What's going on? What happened? Is Kate..." Tony quickly spit out tons of questions. "Please tell me she is going to be okay."

"Caitlin had what is known as a uterine inversion," the doctor started. "It is a very dangerous complication that only about 85 percent of women survive. In uterine inversion, the placenta pulls the uterus out of the body, sometimes completely."

"Is that what happened to Kate?" Abby asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Tony said angrily.

"Hers was pretty serious. Abdominal surgery had to be performed. Sometimes... something like this cannot be forseen. Luckily for Caitlin, we noticed that her blood pressure had dropped. If it hadn't, we may have been to late."

"So she's okay," Tonya said. "Thank you Lord."

"Is there something we did..." Tony stated.

"No, this is..."

"I mean, what did we do? First there was the car accident. Then Kate started bleeding and it turns out, we lost one of the babies. Now this. We've never... she's never done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this."

"Mr. DiNozzo, these things just happen. This was no fault of your own," the doctor informed Tony.

"Then why? Why did this happen?" Robert asked, wanting to understand as much his son-in-law did.

"We believe it is because the placenta was to deeply attatched tot he wall of Caitlin's uterus. Like I said, these things are difficult to predict. All we can do is hope that we catch them in time. Sometimes even then, it is too late."

"How's our baby?" Tony asked, snapping out of the trance-like state he was in. He felt horrible because he had been so worried about Kate and the baby had barely been on his mind at all. "Is she okay?"

"She is just fine. The child involved rarely has any problems. Would you like to go see her?"

"No." Tony paused. "I mean yes, but I want Kate and I to see her together."

"That may take a little while. Caitlin is most likely still out from the surgery, but you can go wait in her room if you would like."

* * *

Tony kissed Kate's fingertips and her eyes fluttered open. She looked both tired and scared. Immediately when her eyes locked with his, she began to cry.

"I am so sorry," she whimpered. "I should've..."

"Hey, its okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything is fine, " Tony whispered into her hair. He held her close for a long time before there was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in with their baby wrapped up in her arms.

"Say hello to Baby Girl DiNozzo," the nurse said.

Tony held out his arms and the nurse gently placed the baby in the nook of his elbow.

"She's so beautiful," Kate smiled, rubbing her fingers across their baby's hand. "She has your eyes."

"And your lips," Tony replied.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" the nurse questioned.

"We've talked about it," Tony said. "We were thinking about Lily."

"Now that I see her. I don't really think she looks much like a Lily," Kate uttered quietly.

"I never understand when people say that. How do you know what a Lily looks like?"

"Because," Kate said, with a tired yet happy expression on her face. "I got a thousand of them as an engagement present."

"Glad to see that the surgery didn't tamper with your wit."

* * *

The NCIS team came into Kate's room after both Kate and Tony's parents had left.

"She looks a lot more like Kate than she does Tony," McGee stated. "No offense or anything DiNozzo."

"None taken... McGeek. But she does have my eyes," Tony bragged, winking at Kate.

"You want to hold her Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Babies never..."

"Go on Gibbs," Tony argued, placing the baby in his arms.

"She's... gorgeous," Gibbs said, stunned by how something so small could be so amazing. "You are one lucky little girl. You have two of the greatest people in the world for parents." A small tear twinkled in the corner of his eye, but no one dared acknowledge it. They all knew the joy... and the pain that was pulsing through his veins. Tony almost felt guilty that his daughter was alive and Gibbs' wasn't. "It looks like she is going to have curly hair," Gibbs said, ignoring everyone's stares and the lump that was building in his throat.

"Like her mother," Tony said.

"Does she have a name yet?" McGee questioned.

"She does actually," Kate replied. "Everyone, meet Lucy Abigail DiNozzo."

Abby's face lit up and she felt herself swell with pride. "Abigail?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Abigail."

"I wanted to name her Lucy, after Saint Lucy... a woman who was extremely brave and had so much faith. And Abigail... another brave woman, who I love more than anything," Kate explained, her voice growing quieter with every word. Her body felt tired and drained.

Abby walked over to her best friend and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you Kate," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Abbs. More than you know," she replied with a smile.

"I think I do know just how much," Abby said, rubbing Kate's hand then taking a few steps towards Gibbs. "Can I hold her?"

Gibbs carefully placed Lucy in Abby's outstretched arms and laughed slightly as the baby let her eyes flutter open like Kate's usually did when she first woke up.

"Hi Lucy. I'm your Aunt Abby and this is... well everyone. Welcome to the team..."

THE END

* * *

**Chapter Title- I titled this chapter "See No Evil" because St. Lucy could see w/o eyes (kinda creepy) but she was considered the leader of the blind. Plus, in the beginning everything is screwed up and then in the end, it's really not. It's kinda like there is no evil because they no longer see it. Trust me, it all made sense to me.**

**After what someone informed me was almost two years (which left me dumbfounded), I have finally finished ****Torn Into Pieces.**** I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your support, tears and reviews throughout this long journey. I love you guys and be prepared for a sequel to this which I am writing now. Not really sure when exactly it will be up, but I'll try. **

**LOVE... Ashes**


End file.
